Pulvis et Umbrarum
by Pyro Bear
Summary: Post-S4/S7. When a group children including Connor, gather in a small town on the coast of Connecticut, they all find out they're just a bit more unique than most. *Complete*
1. Lupus

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters, Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I sat in my cousin's van, my eyes directed to the passing highway as we neared the state border of New York as we headed to Tallulah, New York. I didn't know why we were going to the little forgotten place in the middle of no where.  
  
Wait, I knew what I was doing there. Since my cousin was going, I was going. Now the real question was…why was my cousin going from sunny California to Connecticut?  
  
"Jordy," the tone seemed to be flat, no emotion in it what so ever, but I knew better. Undoing my seatbelt, I scrambled into the back of the van where there was a something that resembled a bedroom. Since I couldn't drive, as I was too young, only 12 in fact, that meant my cousin was in the driver's seats most of the time, leaving the back to myself.  
  
Grabbing my backpack out of the corner, where I had tossed it the night before. The welcoming sounds of the first track of the Sugarcult CD welcomed me and I smiled as the van hit a bump in the road.  
  
"Jordy," my cousin said again, his eyes glued to the road. My lip protruded slightly. Stupid senses he had.  
  
I ignored the fact that he probably knew me too well.  
  
"Fine," I said, my lip protruding even more.  
  
I could tell he was frowning, if slightly, even though I could not see his face. "Jordan," he stressed my given name, "do what I asked."  
  
Biting back a reply, I quickly grabbed a thin binder out of my backpack and flipped to a random page, which happened to be math. Quickly I wrote down random answers, not even bothering to look at the problem itself. A sharp exhale of air made me look up.  
  
"Fine," I drawled, looking back at the paper, erasing what I had written down, and started to work on it, for real this time. "Oz, what's fourteen plus eighty-two?" I asked.  
  
"Work it out yourself Jordy, I know you can," he said from the front.  
  
"But it's hard!" I whined; I was fully pouting by then as well.  
  
There was a sigh from the front, "What's four plus two?" he asked.  
  
"Six," I answered.  
  
"Ten plus eighty?"  
  
"Ninety. So it's ninety-six!" I clapped my hands together and finished the rest of the problem  
  
"Yup short stuff. Why don't you finish the worksheet and then you can go to bed," Oz's suggestion left no room for argument.  
  
I sighed; I hated it when he did this.  
  
Soon my work was done and I was able to show everything back into the backpack, and it went back into the corner. Silently I got ready for bed and pulled the blanket over me as my arm searched for my stuffed dog Remus.  
  
"Where is he?" I whimpered slightly.   
  
"Up here short stuff," OZ tossed the dog over the seats and hit me in the head. I whimpered a little bit more, but hugged it tightly. "Sorry. But if you hadn't tried to throw it at me this morning, you wouldn't be in this position."  
  
I made a disgruntled snort, and tried to find a comfortable position in order to go to sleep.  
  
I was awakened hours later by someone shoving me to the side, "Shove over, you take up too much room." Feeling OZ push me over, I just rolled over until he was settled, then I rolled back, making him snort. "Brat," he said affectionately as he ruffled my hair. I just grinned sleepily; maybe moving to this Roslindale place wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"G'night Oz," I mumbled.  
  
"G'night Jordy," he said before rolling over and going to sleep.  
  
Yeah, Roslindale won't be too bad.  
  
I awoke to the van moving, no big surprise there. I threw the covers off of me and sat up. Oz was staring at the road, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to an unheard beat. Yawning a little louder than necessary, I caught the attention of my cousin.  
  
"Congratulations short stuff, up before eleven," he told me.  
  
I snorted slightly, but didn't say anything. It was a smart move on my part. "Hungry," I finally mumbled, sleep still clouding my voice and brain.  
  
"We'll stop later," was the reply that came from the front.  
  
I rolled my yes and started to look for a clean shirt, or at least one that smelled the best. I was pulling the shirt on while the van stopped. Shrugged, I got out the back, happy to stretch my legs. "Food?" I asked hopefully.  
  
My cousin nodded and I grinned. "Food!" I yelled and started running around in circles. Eventually I came to a stop, the world spinning around me.  
  
"Are you finished?" my cousin said.  
  
I nodded, causing the world to spin faster. "I think I'm quite done now," I told him as I started to follow him into what appeared to be a restaurant. We were seated quickly, as there were few people in the restaurant itself.  
  
"So what do you folks want?" a middle aged waitress came up to the table.  
  
Oz didn't miss a beat, "Two burgers, medium rare. A coffee and a milk." When I opened my mouth to object, but the look in my cousin's eyes stopped me. I just settled on glaring on him and then the milk when it was set in front of me.  
  
By the end of the meal I had yet to touch the white stuff in the glass, and Oz was slightly this side of happy go lucky. "Jordan," his voice was flat, even to me. "Just drink it will you?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "How bout no?" I said, feeling a bit courageous at that moment, maybe even a bit foolhardy.   
  
He copied my face, "Is that so short one? Need I remind you what is tonight?" I swear I saw a bit of mirth in his eyes, but that could have been a trick of the light.  
  
I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. The start of the full moon was tonight, and would be for the next three nights. And I had no control over it, and I wouldn't for a long time. At least I wouldn't become some hideous monster that could, and would kill anything in sight that moved.  
  
"Thought so. Drink," Oz instructed.  
  
Mechanically I lifted the glass to my lips and let the white liquid pass my lips. I didn't even grimace at the taste. I passed the next day in a seemingly dream like state, not even reacting when I was told to go into the back of the van to catch up on some Z's.   
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I was walking out of a building, the sun bearing down on my. My hair, darker than usual hung down past my ears, while some of it hung in my eyes. I walked along, a strange, yet familiar feeling passed over me as I reached to my side and drew out, what I assumed to be my sword.  
  
Swinging it for a few moments, I soon put it away as I felt a strange urgency pass over me, telling me to get somewhere, and get there fast. And although I did not know where I was going in my head, my heart did.  
  
I started running, and I soon found myself changing into what appeared to be a wolf, but strangely it was comforting. It felt like I was going home.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I woke up, and found myself midway through transformation. My joints hurt and I whimpered a little, hating the fact that every month I had to go through this. My cousin look on, his face impassive. As he had turned 21 already, during the full moon he could turn into a wolf at will at night.  
  
And if it hurt him, he didn't show it.  
  
I gritted my teeth and tried not to show the pain I was in. Fifteen minutes dragged by, but it felt like fifteen days. Finally I was fully wolf and I started getting antsy. I circled around and around whining for Oz to come and let me out. I smelled the forest, and I wanted out.  
  
"_Oz_?" I called through our mind link. It was the only way we could communicate, as I was a wolf, since it would be  
  
"Hold on, you'll be let out soon," Oz said softly from the front of the van.  
  
I snorted and sat at the back of the van, in front of the doors, like the obedient dog I was not. As soon as Oz opened the door, I bounded out. "Jordy, stop!" Oz called after me, I just ignored him and enjoyed what was around me.  
  
The damp ground tickled the pads of paws as I ran and I yipped in joy. Suddenly a light nip brought my back to my senses. "_When I tell you to stop, you stop_," my cousin reprimanded, nipping me lightly again.  
  
I whimpered slightly and looked up at him. He was a large wolf, and since I was rather young, I was small compared to his size. He was alpha to my beta, and he was right, you followed orders. Cubs listened to their elders.  
  
My cousin nuzzling my coat affectionately brought me out of my self-pity. "_Go run, you need to let out your energy. I'll follow_," Oz instructed.  
  
I yipped in happiness and bounded off. Oz gave the equivalent of a wolf's grin before bounding after me. Much later that night we sat in the van, Oz back in his human form, and I was curled up beside him. His hand was running through my fur and I sighed in contentment as my tail thumbed against his thigh.  
  
"_Oz_?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" he returned.  
  
"_When we get to Roslindale, I'll have to go to that fancy school, won't I?_" I asked him, he had told me about this a few days ago, and I wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of my school years with a bunch of preps running around me.  
  
"Yeah, but your trust fun will pay for it."  
  
"_Trust fund. Great, I'm just like the rest of the preppy kids_," I sighed dejectedly.   
  
Oz chuckled, "That's where you're wrong short stuff. You're anything but normal."  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading this, and I look forward to your reviews (hint, hint). I'd like to thank a lot of people, and they know who they are. They are the people that make me laugh everyday and are never too busy to help me out when I get hit with writer's block. And are always willing to give me ideas for any of my fics, cause they're so awesome. So thank you again, and the more you review, the more comes out!  
  



	2. Canis

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters, Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  
Connor's POV  
  
I slowly sat up, rubbing a crick out of my neck as I looked up to the front of the SUV, instead of looking at the clock, I just looked to see who was driving. It's not that I was lazy, actually it was. It's the middle of the summer, what do you expect a 12 year old boy to do?  
  
Wesley was driving, which meant that like any normal vampire, my father was sleeping on the seat that was in front of me, and that it was day.  
  
"Wes…" I started, he interrupted me.  
  
"In front of your father should be a cooler. There's food in there," he said in a clipped voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but scrambled over the back of the seat, and reached for the cooler, careful about my father's legs, he got cranky when he gets woken up from sleeping. As my legs braced the lower half of my body, I pulled up the cooler. Setting down, I opened it and started to rifle through.  
  
"Eww, eww, and more eww," I muttered to myself. It was all health food, and if it wasn't that, it was blood. And blood was not appetizing at all. "Couldn't you get anything good?" I complained to Wesley as I stuffed it all back into the cooler. "You know, like chip and stuff? I could go for a Pepsi right about now."  
  
Wesley looked back towards me, as I sat the farthest away from him. "You'll rot your teeth if you continue on that pattern."  
  
I gave him an uninterested look, "Yeah, so?" I said as I fished around for my game boy.  
  
"Music off please. I don't feel having a migraine at nine o'clock in the morning," he reported from the front.  
  
I sneered, but lowered the music anyway. I don't feel like having a migraine at nine o'clock in the morning. The hours passed as I passed levels, and I didn't notice my father sitting up. The only reason I did, was because he poked me.  
  
"What the!" I screamed, careful not to mutter an exploitative in front of the adults, they didn't need to know about that little habit just yet.  
  
Because of the surprise, I threw the game boy in the general direction of whatever poked me, and broke me of my concentration. Which happened to be my father, and if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes, he'd probably have a nice bruise in the shape of the electronic.  
  
"This thing's rotting your brain," my father announced as he tossed the precious thing to me.  
  
Catching, I quickly paused it, I did not want to lose all the levels I had passed. "You bought if for me," I smirked, thinking that I had caught him at his own game.  
  
Since I was busy saving my game by then, I missed the wicked smirk that mine was so much akin to. "I bought it so it would rot your brain and make you my mindless servant. But as we see, that has not worked."  
  
My eyes slid towards his face for a second, before they focused once more on the game. "You're a strange, strange person. I'm never letting you watch those Austin Powers movies again."  
  
My father raised an eyebrow, "And why should you be?" he asked distinctly, his voice holding a slight crispness that seemed to be a permanent part of Wesley's voice.  
  
I shrugged, exuberating a vague indifference; "They were on at some point." I then turned back to the game, intent on beating the next level. Suddenly a large hand covered the screen and jerked the game boy out of my hands. "Hey!" I said indignantly.  
  
"Hey what?" my father said as he clicked off the game. "Like I said, this is rotting your mind, and I'm sure you have something more productive to do?" he raised his eyebrow, "Like some real work?"  
  
I blinked slowly, "Real work? I'm sure you have yet to nice, but it's summer. People are lazy in the summer." I reached for my game boy, but held it out of my reach.  
  
"And that means? You still have homework to do. In case you didn't notice, the last year wasn't spent with you inside a classroom," he smirked and tossed me my backpack.  
  
Sighing, I knew I wasn't going to win, I never did. But one of these days, just one of these days, I was.  
  
Maybe I would do it when we got to where ever we were going. I then blinked, I just realized I didn't know where we were heading.  
  
"Dad," I said, wincing slightly as it came out in a slight whine.  
  
"What?" he asked, lifting his head from the book he was reading.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
He smirked, realizing he had never told me, "Roslindale, Connecticut."  
  
I blinked, "Thanks," I said simply. But on the inside I was fuming. Where the hell is that? But by the looks of outside, it was someplace that got snow; I have never seen so many pine trees in one place!  
  
But maybe in Roslindale, I'd finally outsmart my father…ha, fat chance, but it was nice lying to myself ever so often.  
  
As I worked on homework, I sighed. This was getting tedious, I stifled a yawn none the less, I had to get this done. Because if I finished it, the sooner I'd get my game boy back. And I wanted to beat that level! Finally the inevitable came, and I fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I was laughing as if something tickled my fancy. The air about me was warm, but not uncomfortably so. A cool breeze ruffled the hair on the back of my neck, which seemed to be bleached to a light blond. By the color of my skin, which was tanned, it must have been from the sun.  
  
There was a call in the distance, inaudible, except maybe for myself. I started off, a bow and a quiver of arrows sat on my back in a comfortable position. Walking seemed to be too slow, so I started to jog, which quickly turned into a sprint, as the feeling of urgency seemed to throb within me.  
  
As I started to sprint, I felt myself shrinking, but growing faster none the less. Even though it was strange at the surface, I didn't feel any panic. By the end of the transformation, I was a sheep dog. I shot my head and took off; I needed to be somewhere, only I didn't know exactly where.  
  
OH well, I'd figure it out later. Before I got there of course.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  
My father was shaking me awake.  
  
"No slacking off. Wes is pulling strings to get you into the school. So work!" he poked me one last time in the shoulder before sitting back and picking up his book to read once more.  
  
I glared at him before going and setting my own work into my own lap. He was right, even if I didn't want to admit it. Wesley had pulled a lot of strings to get me into this school, this Franklin A. Canterbury School for Gifted Students. But I really don't want to be stuck with a bunch of weaklings. Sure my dad and Wesley could be boring, in fact they often were. But they weren't weak, not by a long shot. My father often up ended me, while Wesley could still do it every so often.   
  
"I'll be with a bunch of weak kids," I snarled. It was the thought of acting like I was one of them…like I was normal, which disgusted me. I was no such thing. I was better than they were, stronger.  
  
My father didn't even bother from looking up from his book. "Yes you will, and you'll like it too."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I snorted as I turned back to my work. That statement was highly doubtful.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, response, even if I know all of you! Hehe, well here's chapter two, and I hope you like it. Please tell what you do and don't like in each chapter. And if it is a little boring, well wait, and it will get better. I got a bunch of cool characters for you to meet. And this is just the first story!  
  



	3. Cervinus

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters, Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I better clear things up for you all, and so I can get things straight in my mind. Please look at the end of the chapter for the info.  
  
General Note: All characters that are previously cannon, will not have a large role in the fic, unless it's Connor or Jordy. The adults are there to be generally annoying and to be pain in the butts for our favorite characters.  
  


* * *

  
Gabriella's POV  
  
I yawned as my eyes fluttered open, only to be faced with a broad expanse of what else, highway and trees. "Are we still driving?" I asked, pushing the blanket the covered my limp form. As soon as it was tossing into the back of the car, I sat up, my light blonde hair plastered to my pale face.  
  
My father looked down at me, lines around his eyes crinkling in a smile. "Yes we are my little angel. But if you want, at the next pull off, we'll get something to eat."  
  
I grinned as I sat up and tried to put my errant hair into some kind of presentable shape. "Papa, are we going to get McDonalds?" I asked, wrinkling my nose slightly. I did not like their food; it tasted wrong some how.  
  
"Only if you want to poppet," he said.  
  
"No thanks!" I said as I reached down and searched for the book I had been reading before I fell asleep.  
  
It was tossed into my lap. Looking at my father, he just continued on driving. I smiled softly and turned to the page that I had last remembered reading.   
  
"Is Denny's all right?" my father asked.  
  
I nodded, not looking up from my book, enjoying the adventures of Frodo and the Fellowship too much to respond. I didn't even realize we had gotten to the restaurant until my father had to take the book out of my hands.  
  
"You read too much," he announced once I shot him a dirty look.  
  
"You know," I said as I stepped out of the car and into the chilly summer morning air. "There were kids at my old school that got paid to read by their parents."  
  
My father tossed me my sweatshirt once he saw that I was shivering slightly. "Well I don't have to worry about that, now do I? Now let's go in and get something to eat, I'm hungry." And with that his stomach rumbled and we went inside.  
  
"So what do you folks want tonight?" a middle age waitress asked as she came up to our table.  
  
"Two French slams, one bacon, one sausage. A coffee and a chocolate milk, large," my father ordered for us. That's what we always got when we came to a Denny's, that used to be quite often. When we lived in English town, Quebec, there was a Denny's right around the corner. But with moving to a new place, I had no clue what was in that little town; hopefully there was a Denny's. I don't know if I could give up the Sunday morning tradition we had going.  
  
"So poppet, you excited about moving?" my father asked me once the waitress moved away.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess so. I'm a bit nervous."  
  
He smiled, "Every one does," we were silent for a minute before the waitress came out with the food. As we ate in comfortable silence, I looked at my father. He could be brash, crude, and sometimes downright tactless, unlike myself. I avoided confrontation like it was the plague, most of the time. We were an odd pair, but we complemented each other nicely. The one thing we did have in common was our reckless temper; his was just more easily roused than mine was.  
  
The meal ended, and as we walked out of the restaurant, I slipped my hand into my father's.   
  
"I love you papa," I said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"I love you too poppet," he said back, squeezing my hand in return.  
  
~*~ A Few Weeks Later ~*~  
  
I sat in my room, a book lying in my lap. As I turned page after page, I tried to forget about the upcoming day. The idea of going to a new school, and facing all those new people scared me. Why couldn't I just stay home, it would make life so much easier. Who needed a social life anyway?   
  
As I heard the stairs that led up to my room creak, I closed my book. It was fruitless to try and dissuade my father into letting me stay home for the rest of my life. Tomorrow I would be going to the Franklin A. Canterbury Institute for Gifted Youth. All resistance was futile.   
  
"Bed poppet," my father walked in. His curing hair hung freely, as he had just taken a shower and did not see the point in gelling it, just to sleep on it that night. His merry blue eyes twinkled in enjoyment as I tried to talk my way out of it. "Now, now pet. If you stayed up, you may miss school, and we wouldn't wan that, now would we?" he asked as the book was plucked from my grasp and put on my desk.   
  
"Yes," I stated plainly. The Franklin A. Canterbury Acadmey for Gifted Youth could drop off the face of the Earth for all I cared.  
  
My father smirked as he kissed the top of my head. "You don't mean that poppet, you're just nervous. Don't be, you won't be the only one who will be new. Now go to sleep," kissing me again, he headed to the door and turned out the light.  
  
Sighing, I accepted my fate and settled back into my bed, drawing my moon and stars comforter around me like a warm cocoon. The sound of my father's typing from the floor below lulled me to sleep.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I ran, and I ran, my legs carrying me faster than the wind. I kept running and running ignoring my heart zealous heartbeat and continuing to run even quicker, I looked down at my feet casually. But instead of feet I found slender legs and hooves. My mind was telling me to panic while my heart sang for joy. And soon I found my self slowing down and returning to my human shape.  
  
Exploring my face with my hands, I found that my nose was slightly smaller, but that didn't bother me in the least. My skin slightly tan from obvious time out in the sun still held a peach like quality, in coloration and in softness. As my hands explored my hair, I found that about half of it was pinned up in intricate loops and twists, while the rest hung down my back, smooth and straight for once.  
  
As I started to walk on, not really knowing where I was going, I felt a sudden sense of inner peace; I was home.  
  
~*~ Exit Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I awoke to my father shaking me, and none too softly either. Pouting slightly, I tried to find my way back to the warm sanctuary of my covers, but no such luck. They were snatched off me in an instant and I was forced out of my bead as my father shoved the schools uniform into my hands. Grimacing I found my self putting it on moments later, hating the feel of the fabric against my skin.  
  
Thumping down the stairs, I expressed my displeasure of being forced to go to school I gave it up when I finally realized I would get no response. I just simply walked into the kitchen, where our kitten, Timothy, wove between my legs. Grinning I reached down and scratched in between his ears, eliciting a purr of contentment. He lost interest soon enough, once he realized he wouldn't get any food from me.  
  
"Ready to go poppet?" my father asked, walking into the kitchen, fixing his shirt and tie slightly. He wore a tweed sports coat with leather elbows.  
  
I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Can't you wear anything…less dorky? Usually you have a good fashion sense, but that just screams geek." I told him.  
  
He flashed me a wicked smile before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Now pet, that wouldn't be very fun, now would it? I would miss out of scaring you a bit. And we don't really wan to scare your teachers much."  
  
I looked up at him, blinking slowly. "That would be fun though," I stated, picking up my backpack.  
  
He just shook his head and followed me out the door.  
  


* * *

  
Characters so far:  
  
1. Jordan- His parents are not in the picture. I'm not sure yet, check back later with me and you'll find out. He has a mightly large trust fund, as does Oz because of their grandfather, you'll get to know more about that later. But he lives with Oz, and there will be much Jordan/Oz goodness, I promise, cause you all seem to like that.  
  
2. Connor- He's 12, always was since he came from Quor-Toth. And since he wasn't brain-washed totally by Holtz, he fit in with the crew. And Cordy left, never coming back, so there was no ickyness of the sort. She may appear later, not too sure. *grin* Wesley is like an uncle to Connor and I know he's was a bit like his real old self, but he was driving and was in a car for a good couple days, you would be cranky too! And Angel may be OOC, but big whoop, he has a kid who needs to be taken care of, let it slide. Now Connor himself....he's egotistcal. And he's a 12-year-old boy, what do you expect? Expect some OOC from him too.  
  
3. Gabriella- Okay, she's adopted by Spike, and has been for the past year. She's from Englishtow, Qubec, Canada. Spike never went back to Sunnydale after he _became human_ in Africa. So he's a normal old Joe, except he does have some perks, mostly senses are heightened. But Gabriella doesn't like talking about her past, unless it has to deal with Spike, cause her childhood from age 10 and under wasn't very pretty.  
  
Couples so far:  
  
None, but I can safely say this is not a Buffy/Angel story. Sorry y'all, I don't do Buffy, she irritates me. Oh and there are no hook-ups in this fic between main characters, because they are in 7th grade, and that doesn't really count. You'll see hints of it later on. And if anyone can guess (other than Jen) what's comming up next gets a cookie!  


* * *

  
Okay and thanks go to all the people who reviewed. Thank you muchly. I love having a popular fic, and I promise, it will take off from here. *cackles as plot bunnies attack* We'll have fun, and I can honestly say that some characters *cough_Connor_cough* will get throughly flounced in good time. But I beg of you, review and tell me what you like/dislike. Because I have a general idea, but you prefect it!   



	4. Accipiter

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters, Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Serena's POV  
  
I sat in my homeroom and tried not to look at the bare walls that would fill up soon enough. They served as a grim reminder that another school year was starting. Another year with my seventy or so peers. Then after this year ended I would have another year left at the Franklin A. Canterbury Academy for Gifted Students. Some of us, meaning my peers and myself could go off and get out of Roslindale. The rest would be going to New Stonehenge Institute for College Bound Students.  
  
And I would be one of them. I would be stuck in Roslindale while my peers went off on Spring Break to places like Floridia, Cancun, New Orleans, or Club Med. And I would stay here; with an "au pair" as my parents called the person they had hired to be my current nanny. They would go off and forget about me, their daughter, in favor of parties and that such.  
  
I wonder if they cared if I just skipping school. Probably they wouldn't care. If they even noticed. That was them.  
  
"Can I sit here?" a voice brought me out of my self-pity.  
  
Looking up I saw a new student. She was blonde, and her skin was slightly tanning, but still hinted at a peach complexion. Amanda and her crowd'd pick her up in a minute, and I would be nameless once more.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said quietly. Maybe if I don't talk to her, she'll forget about me, and I'll never have to worry about another tormentor, well until a new person shows up. And life would get back to normal.  
  
"Thanks," she said once she sad down.  
  
Nodding, I turned away from her and picked a book out of my bag. I flipped a few pages, skipping a scene and began to read my favorite part of the book.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" the girl asked. I showed her the title and she squealed, lighting up. "You read it too? I thought I was the only one!"  
  
I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked hopeful. But she was new; she didn't need to be labeled a freak. Turning towards her fully, I decided that I would give her a straight answer. "Look, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but you're new. You have a chance of actually having friends. So stop talking to me."  
  
I thought that would get rid of her, and I was painfully wrong. She still sat there looking at me. "So? If I'm hated here, maybe I can get out of here. But until then, nobody tells what who to be friends with, and who not to be friends with," she looked at me straight in the eye. I struggled to keep eye contact. I just shrugged. I didn't really care anyway. You can't say I didn't warn her, and besides, I'd be forgotten in a matter of moments. And I was waiting for the familiar sounds of silence to come and envelop me once more.  
  
I looked away finally and notice that Amanda was heading my way, probably intent on making my life miserable. The one thing I did notice was that none of her usual lackeys were following her.  
  
"What do we have here?" Amanda said as she walked up. "A convention for freaks?"  
  
The girl stood up, and that's when I realized, I didn't even know her name.  
  
"Who are you?" the new girl asked, actually standing up to Amanda.  
  
Amanda looked down at her. "My name's Amanda, I'm a model and you are?"  
  
The girl shook her blond hair out of her eyes, "Gabriella. Now is the model thing supposed to impress me or something?"  
  
Amanda glared before flipping her hair back. "Of course, I bet you couldn't do something like that. And I really don't know why I bother talking to you, I really am too good for you and freaks like yourself."  
  
Gabriella blinked, "I'm trembling in my outrageously over priced uniform, are you done?"  
  
Amanda sputtered for a minute before stalking off in the opposite direction. Gabriella smirked before turning towards me.   
  
"Is everyone like that around here?" Gabriella said as she flopped down next to me.  
  
I shrugged, then realized I had never told her my name. "My name's Serena by the way," I said and then continued. "You get friendships when your little and then around fourth grade or so makes you or breaks you until ninth."  
  
Gabriella blinked, "Well then," she said. "I'll just have to change that." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I nearly screeched.  
  
"Meeting people," Gabriella said as she dragged me over to a cluster of people. "Hi!" she said as she stood in front of them. There were three of them, one boy and two girls.  
  
"What do you want?" the guy said, possibly harsher than intended.  
  
But Gabriella held her ground. "I'm new and I'm trying to meet people. But I can see that you don't want me here, so I'm going. Come on Serena."  
  
She started to pull my hand and I almost fell over. "I can walk you know!" I cried.  
  
She shot me a look, "Well why don't you?"  
  
I was saved from answering when one of the girls walked up to us. "Sorry about that, David can be a real jerk, I'm Meredith by the way, Mary for short," she stuck out a hand towards Gabriella. I hung back. This is when she would leave me.  
  
Gabriella beamed. "It's okay. I'm Gabriella, and that's Serena, but I bet you already knew that, huh?"  
  
Meredith laughed, "Yeah. We just haven't talked much. But you're welcome to join us if you want."  
  
I didn't bother with looking at Gabriella, by now I figured out that if Gabriella wanted me, she'd grab me and I'd get pulled around. And I was right. The new girl brightened up immediately, grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her, as she was following Meredith.  
  
Meredith introduced Gabriella to David, the guy who was rude and to Sophia, the stepdaughter of the local state representative to Hartford. They were the group of people that sucked up to the teachers, a bunch of brown nosers that's what they were.  
  
I sat down next to Gabriella and she chattered on. I shook my head and went digging through my bag; my journal appeared a few moments later. I flipped to the last written page and started to read. It was about the dream I had the night before. It was so life like, yet very cryptic. I was going to figure it out if it was the last thing I did.   
  
_That dream was weird. I mean, who actually dreams about flying into a forest? And I mean flying. Look, I get going to school naked, I even get those nasty dreams guys talk about. But flying into a forest? My freakiness must be permeating into my inner mind. But here it is anyway.   
  
I was sitting by a lack, and it was night, I could tell it back so because the moon was casting it's reflection on surface of the still water. It was silent, which was broken occasionally by the sounds of small animals moving about. My hair was dark as ever; my skin was even paler. No change there, but my skin was smooth and soft.   
  
I looked at the smooth water, and my reflection shown back at me. Touching the water, I mad it ripple without making a sound. It was cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so. The wind passed the back of my neck, but it didn't even disturb the lake, which has settled back to its smooth form.   
  
I stood and spun around, feeling joy in the silent haven. That all of a sudden a bird called out and I too off running towards the forest that stood down hill from the lake. I didn't know why I was running, I just was. Once I reached the crest of the hill, I stopped and then took a running leap. Instead of the rude awakening of the hard ground, I found myself in the air. I instinctively flapped my wings and then I realized I wasn't exactly human. In fact, I wasn't human at all! I was a bird, a hawk by the looks of it. _  
  
I started off faster and hurried, even though I had no clue where I was going, all I did know is that I had to get there, and I had to get there fast.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Gabriella asked me.  
  
"Nothing!" I snapped, and closed the book so she couldn't read anything.  
  
She shrugged and went back to talking with Meredith. You couldn't even measure how happy I was when the bell that signified the start of the day rang.  
  


* * *

  
Okay, it's done! And I wasn't even going to put it up, but then again, I like reviews, so you all better reivew, or I'm coming after you. *grin* Now I want to say something about the Buffy/Angel shippers, I don't like Buffy, and although I will read a B/A fic (the Skylar Series by Ivorycat for example) I don't do them. So if you don't like it, bugger off. But I won't put Angel with Cordy, alright? I'm not even sure if she'll appear in this fic or not. Now don't get me wrong, I love your reviews, and I'm glad for them, except I'm not going to do that 'ship, because I can't write Buffy without making her too whiney. *shrug* And on a side note, OOC means out of character. Anything else you want to know, e-mail me or leave a note.  



	5. Ictics

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters, Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Zane's POV  
  
I grinned at my best friend Tre, the school year already started off with a bang when Richard, the pretty boy of our grade went and got slapped by Amanda. Those two are suited for much, except for entertainment, and entertaining they were.  
  
Tre poked me, "He look, new kid to your right. So what type do you think he is?" he raised an eyebrow towards the guy who sat in the back, hair falling into his eyes. He was lying slumped in his seat. It looked like he was about five minutes away from dreamland.  
  
I grinned, "He's one of us."  
  
By that I mean he fit into our group, our group of two. Here at Franklin A. Canterbury Academy for Gifted Youth, we had cliques, a lot of them. There were the populars, consisting of Amanda and Richard, that sort. Then there were the suck ups. That group consisted of people like Sophia, Meredith, and David. They sucked up like nobody's business. There were outsiders that didn't associate with anybody, and were often times nameless. I only knew of one really. Serena. We had been a few classes together, and if you got past her cold exterior, she was actually quite funny. But I didn't get to do it often. Then there was Tre and I; we were the pranksters of the grade and the school. I wondered sometimes how we stayed in the school, but we did.  
  
"So, do we go over?" Tre asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Yup," I confirmed and we walked over.  
  
The guy looked up as we approached, "You wanted something?" he asked, his dark eyes flat.  
  
"Who said we did?" I shot back. Yes, we'd be great friends.  
  
"You were looking at me, and talking about me. So what was I supposed to think, you wanted to grant me three wishes?" he asked me this as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tre shrugged, "So we wanted to talk to you, is that so much to ask?"  
  
He quirked a half-smile. "Depends, home much money do you got on ya?"  
  
The two of us sheared a look and then stared at him. It was my turn to quirk a smile. "You're that great that we have to pay you in order to talk?"  
  
The boy looked up, "Yes, and by the rate I'm talking, you owe me a twenty right now. I take cash or credit."  
  
Tre's face faulted as he sputtered. "Are you insane?" he finally managed out. I smirked; Tre didn't like it when others took the sarcastic side of things, which was his job.  
  
The guy didn't even seemed phased by the question. "My cousin seems to think so, and some times so do I? But sanity is much like beauty; it's in the eye of the beholder. Are you done?"  
  
I shot him a look. "Sorry, we're here to stay. My name's Zane," I pointed to myself and then jerked my head towards Tre. "That's William so and so the Third. We just call him Tre."  
  
"Call me William and you die," Tre said through clenched teeth. My smirk grew wider, I must remember to call him that in the near future. His grandmother must have visited if he was this insistent on what people called him.  
  
"My name's Jordan. Jordy if I like you," he said before brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
I stuck out my hand and he looked at if for a second before tentatively reaching out and shaking it. He shook Tre's hand as well and we settled down next to him and waited for homeroom to pass.  
  
And it did, as did the first four periods. Finally lunch came about and the three of us scampered out of mathematics before the teacher found out what Tre did while I distracted him, and therefore assign us more homework. Tre and I darted down the left hallway when everyone went down the right, Jordan followed us, and curious to see where we were going.  
  
"Isn't the cafeteria the other way?" he asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
Tre nodded, "Yeah, but the food's nasty. We get are food from another place."  
  
I nodded and stood in front of an open doorway. "Hey, Carlos!" I yelled into the room.  
  
"What do ya want me amicito (1)?" a young man, about 25 asked as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"Food would be nice," Tre said as he dug in his wallet, and soon produced a five. I pulled a five out, but then replaced it and took out a ten. "You got something for my friend by any chance?"   
  
Carlos nodded and handed three bags to me. "I'll go out and get more later. Nice doing business with you," he nodded towards us and then went back to whatever he was doing previously.  
  
Jordan looked at the two of us; "You get your lunch from the janitor?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, beats the cafeteria's food. The stuff bounces, for real."  
  
I gave a look that told Tre to back me up. "Yeah, Zane's right, there were science experiments done to those things. And McDonalds is a lot better too."  
  
We nodded together and went to sit on the steps of the school.  
  
"So, Jordan, tell us about yourself," Tre asked once we settled down.  
  
The new boy was silent for a moment before shrugging, "Not much to tell," he told us quietly.  
  
I wrinkled my forehead. Not much to tell? What kind of person was this guy anyway? Everyone had a story to tell, even if it wasn't adventurous or anything, but it was a story. Take mine for example, my parents split up when I was four, and my dad had a nice comfy job at one of the New York network stations as a newscaster, so I live with him.  
  
But it really doesn't matter, I don't see my dad at all, and when I do get the pleasure, he buys me stuff. He thinks love can be bought. It can't, but I did get a bunch of stuff out of it, so I really shouldn't complain.   
  
"Not much to tell, that's a load of bull," Tre said, expressing my own thoughts. Gee he was great for that.  
  
Jordan smirked, "I lived in California before my cousin up rooted me and brought me to the East Coast. It's friggin cold right now, and what the hell do you guys do when it snows, go underground?"  
  
I smirked, but stayed silence as Tre tried to process this, "Go underground?" I said finally. "We're not the mole people. It's called a jacket if you must know."  
  
Tre turned to me; "You actually watched that movie, the Mole People?" he said in awe.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I did stupid," I said, "but that's not the topic of discussion right now."  
  
"I am, aren't I?" Jordan said, quirking a small smile.  
  
I nodded, "Now you said your cousin brought you here? So you don't like with your parents? Cool," I said, never mind the fact I practically didn't live with my father.  
  
Jordan shrugged non-commodity, "I guess. My parents weren't very good, Oz actually cares about me, but sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing or not. He's rather protective."  
  
Tre smirked, "My mom used to, and then we all found out she was on drugs, she's now in a rehab clinic down in the Bahamas."  
  
Jordan gave him a cool look, "And you don't care?" he asked finally.  
  
Tre shrugged, "She was a gold digger. Besides she just had me so she'd be tied to him for the rest of my life. Big shock when my dad got custody." He sounded very nonchalant about it, but I knew better, I knew it hurt. I had been his best friend since the first day of school way back when we were 4.   
  
Jordan nodded solemnly and turned to his hamburger. Fast food certainly was a lot nicer than what he was made to eat at home, if he was made to eat any more vegetables, he'd turn green.  
  
They finished their lunch in silence before heading back to class.  
  
The end of the day dragged by, slowly, agonizingly slowly. When the final bell rang, I threw a paper ball at the back of Richard's head. I grinned as it hit its target, but quickly hurried away as soon as he turned. He had a reputation for getting angry at the slightest little things. And they weren't rumors either, I unfortunately, got to experience how far his temper went, on a number of occasions.  
  
"You're an idiot Zane," Tre said to me as we walked out of the classroom and toward our lockers.  
  
I shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going to get Jordan from English, meet me here, okay?" I told him before shoving my textbook in his arms and darting off down the hall.  
  
Minutes later I walked back down the hall, the other boy following me. "So you up for it?" I asked him as we neared Tre, who was still standing where I had left him.  
  
"Up for what?" Tre questioned as shoved my book back at me.  
  
"Hanging out with you guys fir the afternoon. And I told you, I don't know if my cousin will let me. He's protective," Jordan said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "So? He should be happy you're making friends, and it's not like you have homework, it's the first day of school. We don't do anything in the first week," I tried to cajole him.  
  
He threw up his hands, "Fine!" he exclaimed.  
  
I grinned, score one for me, zero for Jordan. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I walked into someone. "Sorry," I said hurriedly and walked away.  
  
"It's okay!" a girl shouted. Looking back towards the sound, I saw that it was the new girl. I think her name's Gabriella or something, she was in a class or two of mine, I think.  
  
The three of us walked out into the sunshine and fresh air of the Connecticut coast. "School's out! Only 180 more days left!" I whooped and bounded down the steps.  
  
I nearly ran into someone again, but Jordan's hand stopped me. "You're some kind of klutz, aren't you?" he asked me.  
  
I shrugged; I was never one to say anything bad about myself. And nobody else did really, except for Richard, but that was okay. I was a god, and who would dare insult a god.  
  
"Oi, faggot!" Richard yelled from behind me. I turned as I rolled my eyes. There was one of the few.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped, turning on my heel.  
  
He reached to grab me, but Jordan stepped in front of me. "Get out of here, he didn't do anything to you," he said in a low voice. It sounded like he was almost growling.  
  
Another boy stepped in front of Richard. This guy was new, because I had never seen him before. Must have been the other new kid that some of the girls were talking about in art today.  
  
"Get out of the way. I think Rich want's to say something to the guy that needs you to protect him shrimp," he snarled out.  
  
I looked at him, and then back at Jordan, and then I noticed something, Jordan was shorter than me, but then again, maybe he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, and it wasn't like he was tiny, only about 5'4".  
  
"Make me," Jordan ground out, his eyes narrowed in anger, possibly because of the crack about his height.  
  
The new boy swung, aiming for Jordan, but he ducked, leaving me out in the open. The new boy had his momentum going so he couldn't stop and his fist hit me. There was so much force behind it, it took my by surprise and sent me stumbling backwards, causing me to loose my footing and fall backwards, hitting my head.  
  
Or that's what they told me afterwards.  
  
All I know is that I saw the fist coming towards me, and I froze, not knowing what to do. Yeah, I saw it, but I didn't know what to do. So like an idiot, I let him hit me, and stumbled and hit my head.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
Everything was black, or so I thought.  
  
There was a soft hum in the air, and it woke me up from where ever I was. I unfurled myself and stood, stretching. This seemed perfectly normal, really, but when I looked down, I didn't see a body nor did I see legs, I saw paws.  
  
I let out a shrill squeak. I turned and looked at my body, I was short and long. Some kind of weasel, maybe a ferret even.  
  
I rushed out into the open as I felt my body start to enlarge. It wasn't painful, just tingly if you know what I mean. Sorta like when you put icy hot or ben gay on really sensitive parts of the body, not that I've actually done that mind you.  
  
When the tingling was complete, I was back to human again. Except I didn't feel like me. I felt different I guess you could say. For one thing, I was leaner; I looked like a runner, or a swimmer.  
  
I took a stride and then another and then another. I grinned, whooped and took off running. Where I do not know, but I needed to go, and my heart will lead me. I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep.  
  
And all went dark once more.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  


* * *

  
(1) amicito- don't know if this is really a word in Spanish, but if it is, it should translate roughly into "little friend". And if it's not really a word, I just made up a new one!  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, these things are becoming normal. Damn. Well then, sorry about the above bad word, but it was necessary . Okay, there will be no Dawn or pretty much anyone from Sunnyhell or LA. Why? Cause it's my fic. And if you don't like the tention that I put between groups, too friggin bad, it's my ficcy, and that's what middle school's like. I don't own Zane's last lines, they are from Robert Frost's poem "Stopping in the Woods on a Snowy Evening," or something like that. Oh and I do not own Carlos, the janitor, Fruitcake does. Fruitcake was very gracious in letting me barrow Carlos and I returned him in proper working order. And next part will have lots more Connor, Gabriella, and Jordy goodness. I promise, and the fic actually starts to take shape....bwhaha. And I'm perfectly sane, really.....  



	6. Poena

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise. Oh and a friend alerted me that it looks like I say I own Connecticut, and I would love to since it has the highest amount of millionaires in it, but I don't, sadly.  
  
Note: This is not a "set" chapter told by one character. It's told by two characters, mainly cause I was going to do 3, but decided I didn't feel like writing Connor today. *grin* But I'll mark it, and I won't be doubling back and forth and stuff. So what's written, is the order that takes place. But basically each POV is how one perceives what's happening at the moment. It's sort of like 3 mini chapters in one! Don't get it? Just read.  
  


* * *

  
Gabriella's POV  
  
I walked out of my Social Studies class and rounded the corner, only to be faced with the front doors. I cursed softly and sighed, it was way too easy to get lost in this school. As I was walking back to my locker, or at least where I thought my locker was, someone bumped into me. "Sorry!" he called out to me.  
  
I responded likewise and then looked at the books in my hand, then back down the hallway. "Gabriella!" Serena called from down the hall. I grinned, I guess my mind was made up for me. I hurried down the hallway and found my locker. Grinning wider, I opened it and the shoved all my books in.   
  
"You'll end up with an avalanche of books come tomorrow morning," Serena said as she watched.  
  
I shrugged, "So? I'll deal with it tomorrow." I shrugged and we walked out towards the main entrance. When we walked outside we were faced with a crowd of people, one of who was on the ground, obviously not with us at the moment.  
  
"Give me your books and go get a teacher, or something," I said to Serena. She gave me a strange look, but did as I asked. I hefted my friend's textbooks and looked at the group of kids, especially the two who looked like they were about to knock each other out.  
  
Two other guys stood to the side, unfortunately I didn't know their names. "Hey!" I called out to someone passing by. "Who are those people?"  
  
The guy shrugged, I think his name was David, "The guy on the ground is Zane Matthews. The two that are fighting each other are the new kids, taller one is Connor something and the shorter one is Jordan. The other two is Rich Finn and Tre Franklin. Why?" he asked, thoroughly confused on why I would ask about who was involved in a fight, idiot.  
  
I shrugged, "Someone has to stop this," I told him and then threw a book. It didn't go far, but it did surprise Rich and Tre. The other two where still glaring at each other, obviously they hadn't heard the large plop the book made. Connor threw a punch, but Jordan ducked and went and tackled him around the middle.  
  
They were good fighters, both about equally matched. Connor was tall and lean, with agility while Jordan was shorter, and slightly more round around the middle, but he had force behind his moves. I sighed and thought to myself, how did I know this? Probably from all the mutterings I hear my father say and all the books I've read.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" I screamed. They didn't listen, and they continued to throw punches, kicks and they generally brawled. They rolled around on the ground for awhile before I had enough. "You bleeding idiots!" I screamed and went to break them apart.  
  
I ducked the punch that Connor swung out and gave him one of my own, surprising him and it gave me time to knock him to the side. I then turned on Jordan and slapped him, bringing him back from the rage he had been in. By that time Connor had stood up and I was between the two.  
  
"What the hell had gotten into the two of you? You're both new and it the beginning of the school year, you obviously can't hate each other yet," I screamed at them. I don't like it when people fight, especially when the odds are uneven.  
  
"I think that's enough Ms. Worthington, if you, Mr. Osbourne, and Mr. Angel could follow me. And will someone please alert the nurse about Mr. Matthews current condition?" Mr. Carson, my science teacher, said.  
  
David, the person I had talk to before I had gotten involved bobbed his head and ran off. By that time Serena was back. I pointed to her books and mouthed "Sorry" before following the teacher to the headmaster's office.   
  
"Sir, there was a scuffle outside the main entrance, I brought the offenders here, and the nurse is looking at Zane Matthews as we speak," Mr. Carson reported before leaving us with Headmaster Bartlett.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Connor and Jordan started talking quickly and I rolled my eyes, waiting for them to realize and glare at the other so I could tell my story. I smirked when I realized that's exactly what happened. I then summarized what happened and apologized for having to use physical means in order to split them up. Bartlett just smiled at me for a moment before telling me he'd call my father to inform him about this, but I wouldn't get into any serious trouble.  
  
I thanked him and smiled at the other two before. There was a large red mark where I had slapped Jordan and I was sure a bruise was going to form where I had punched Connor. Then I was off. Hopefully Serena was waiting for me and I could stop off at the bookstore where my father worked.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I nodded when the girl, Gabriella, apologized to me. Damn she slapped hard. I could feel the heat from my cheek, but some how I knew that was not what I had to worry about. What I did have to worry about was how Oz was going to react to this. Usually he's level headed about stuff, but if he knew I was fighting, well I wouldn't be showing my face for a couple days. Oh how glad I was it wasn't the night leading up to the full moon or the full moon itself. I don't know if I could even bear having Oz as a wolf tossing me around for a bit.  
  
Not that he's abusive in anyway, but he's a hell of a lot more tactile in punishment when we have to let the animals out for a romp. I was in no mood for wrestling at the moment, I felt like I just got the crap kicked out of me, oh wait, I did. But when I snuck a glance at the other guy, Connor, he didn't look much better than I felt.  
  
"I called your parents or guardian's and they'll be here to pick you up. No I feel this is the perfect time to talk about punishment for your indiscretions. Since it did not happen in school, but upon school grounds you will have detention the rest of the week instead of suspension. But if you are caught fighting again, you will be suspended, is that clear?" Bartlett said to us.  
  
I nodded and looked at the clock. Time ticked by slowly, Oz would be here soon, and he wouldn't be happy. We were sent out to wait and I turned to Connor, and tried to make conversation as the time passed.  
  
"You're good," I said.  
  
"Whatever," he said.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, this guy really needed to know the meaning polite. "Dude, don't you have any manners? I paid you a complement, usually you say thank you or you pay one back."  
  
He looked at me, "I just got punched by a girl, and you want me to be nice? I don't think so."  
  
I shrugged, "I just got slapped by one. So we're in the same boat I guess."  
  
He turned towards me sharply. "We're different you and I. We'll never be in the same boat."  
  
I looked at him and then turned away. That guy really needed a lesson in manners, or maybe psychotherapy drugs, or therapy, or bubble wrap. Whatever was best for him. I was left to my own thoughts for a few more minutes until Oz sauntered into the main office. He looked pretty calm to the outside world, but I could smell that anger on him, it was radiating so much. I shivered slightly in fear, I didn't like the way he was reacting.  
  
He turned towards me and made a motion for me to get up, I did and we walked out silently. By the way his body was moving, he wanted to know what happened. I stumbled over the tale and blushed. I was embarrassed and I didn't know why. I after all was protecting my friend, the other guy had thrown the first punch.  
  
We were home by the time I had finished and as soon as we walked in, he threw me on the couch, surprising me a bit.  
  
"What you did was stupid Jordan," he started off, anger clear in his voice. "You're not a child, you know the difference between right and wrong. You know not to fight. What if you had seriously hurt that kid?"  
  
I looked at him, "Did he look seriously hurt?" I snapped. I hadn't done a thing, yet I was getting blamed.  
  
"That's not the point!" my cousin roared, making me try and move away, but since I was sitting on the couch, there was no where for me to go. "You still could have hurt the kid. I thought we went through this whole phase of fighting. You know better." The last part was said quietly, in disappointment.  
  
I stood up, I was angry, "I do know better and it wasn't my fault! He threw the first insult, the first punch. It was his fault, not mine!" I screamed and ran for the stairs. Oz stood and followed, at a much slower pace, but somehow he was up the stairs right behind me.  
  
He caught my arm and dragged me towards his body. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me tight in a hug and brought his mouth close to my ear. "First off, it was your fault. It became your fault as soon as you fought back. It's okay to stand up someone, especially a friend, but you don't fight. Second, don't try to fight me, you will not win. I don't need to show who is dominant, because we both know who it is. And third, I love you."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Aww look at the sappiness! Bwhaha. Blame Danny (one of my muses) for this scene. He wanted it, he got it. Eve inspired Gabriella going in a kicking butt. And if you want to know what the chapter title's mean go here: and type in the titles of the chapter. If you type in the story title, it won't work. But the title should read Of Dust and Shadows. Or so I hope. And I just want to give much thanks to the people that have been reading and more thanks to people who review! God bless you, everyone!  



	7. Haliaeetus

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.   
  


* * *

  
Richard's POV  
  
As soon as Mr. Carson popped up, I didn't stick around to see what happened. I glared at some kids and they moved. Smirking I walked by them, oh it was great to be the most popular kid in the grade. As a passed a still passed out Zane Matthews, I resisted the urge to spit on him though, I was above that.  
  
He wasn't though. That was the difference between him and I. We used to be friends, way back, like before fourth grade. Then the problems started. Fights broke out between my parents and my older brother sank into depression. Of course, nobody knew about this, because on the outside we were the perfect family.  
  
My father was senior partner in a law firm that my great-grandfather had started. He made money and we went on the vacations you only read about in magazines. We were the perfect family, two well-adjusted boys, one if whom was accepted into Brown, Yale, and Harvard.   
  
And it all came crashing down when my parents told us that they were going to separate for awhile. A week later my brother was dead. He had locked himself in the bathroom and over dosed on aspirin. Then after dousing himself in gasoline, he lit himself on fire. I was the one who smelled the burning flesh, I was the one who called. I was the one who cried during his funeral.  
  
I didn't cry though when my parents finally divorced and my mother leapt to her death from her penthouse in New York. I was through with crying, I had to be a man then, I was going to inherit the family business, and I was going to carry on the tradition.  
  
That's when I couldn't be friends with Zane Matthews. He was new money, and I was old, you don't mix the two unless one is boy and one is a girl. Then you're supposed to fall in love and get married, have kids and live your life, and hopefully not have it fall apart in front of your eyes.  
  
Yeah, that's my story, one big pity fest. And that's why I'm the bastard I am today.  
  
Okay, I'm not a bastard per say, I just don't like getting fucked around with, and Zane did that a lot, so if he fucked around with me, I messed him up. And then this new kid came, Connor. And I found myself drawn to him. He may not have money, but he was useful. And one could always use useful allies or people. And maybe, one day, he's become a friend.  
  
Absently mindedly, I wondered what Connor's father would do to him once he they found out. He was pretty quiet about his history, only saying that he lived with his father and uncle. Maybe he had a history like mine, and nobody ever wanted to talk about that.  
  
I walked into the kitchen our house. It was large, too large for two people, but with the servants around, it didn't make it as cold. The only times I hated wandering the halls was at night.  
  
"Martha!" I yelled to the housekeeper, "is my dad home?"  
  
She shook her head as she hurried past and up the stairs. We probably had a guest coming over, and if the guy got plastered enough, they'd have to stay in one of the guestrooms. This was my cue to make sure I holed up in my room for the evening. If I even made an appearance, I'd have to stay for the whole thing. And although I may be able to miss the next day of school, I didn't feel like people wondering about my life.   
  
I'm supposed to have the perfect life. I'm supposed to be normal. Nothing should be strange about my family, our habits, or me. No body should suspect a thing, no body should suspect the hell and loneliness I live in.  
  
I climbed the stairs and before I entered my room I picked up the cordless phone as I dug around my pocket. I pulled a business card out of it. It read: "Magic and Mysteries" and then in smaller print under it, "No magic is total mystery to us."  
  
I laughed at the corniness of it, but dialed the number that was on it.  
  
"Hello, Magic and Mysteries, how may we help you?" a man's voice said, it was British.  
  
"Hi, I'm Richard Finn and I was wondering if I could talk to Connor?" I asked. In the background I could hear two people. One of them was cursing and I thought I hear "Dad, gerrroff!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But Connor…can't come to the phone at the moment," the man said.  
  
I sighed, "Fine, could you tell him that Rich called?" I gave him my number and hung up.  
  
Tossing the phone to the floor, I looked around my room. I felt bad for Connor, he would probably get in trouble for what he did. Maybe I should have been the one who started and ended it, instead of that new girl. Then Connor wouldn't have to face the wrath of his father, and Zane Matthews would finally have the lesson he needed.  
  
But no, the little bitch had to interfere and Connor was stuck, and I was in my room for the rest of the night. I settled back into my bed and sighed, I might as well catch up on my rest. Pop Warner football would start soon, and I needed all the rest I could get.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I was in the sky, I was free. Nothing could bother me. I looked down upon the ground and saw a mouse moved, I swooped to get it, but at the last minute I pulled back up. I cawed, which was the closest thing to a laugh that I could manage.  
  
I had given that mouse the scare of its life, and it was fun! I swooped around expertly and just enjoyed my time in the air. I was free, finally.  
  
One may find it odd that I dream about being an eagle, but I'm really not one, I'm a human that can shape shift into an eagle, too bad it's only in my dreams. Believe me, I've tried.  
  
I then felt a tug at my heart. I had to be somewhere, and I need to get there quickly.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  
The next day I walked to the front of the school and waited for Connor to show his mug. I wanted to see how he was and how bad his father ragged on him, it almost made me wish that someone cared about me, but not quite.  
  
He walked up, his eyes on the ground, he was silent.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
He looked up, "Hey," he returned.  
  
"So," I said, not really knowing how to breech the subject of the day before.  
  
"It didn't go well," he winced slightly as he loosened his tie slightly. "Remind me never to get on my father's bad side. He and my uncle were not happy when I got home."  
  
I winced in sympathy, "Not big on the fighting, huh?"  
  
He looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. Instead he simply shrugged, "Nah, he my uncle prattled on about using words instead of fists."  
  
As we walked into the building, the girl who had punched Connor passed.   
  
"Hey," Connor called out, "you," he directed this to the girl.  
  
She turned around on her heal and gave him a hard look. "I have name you know, use it," she snapped.  
  
Connor looked taken aback for a minute. "Well what is it?" he asked, a cocky grin upon his face.  
  
She looked like she wanted to wipe that grin off his face, and by her performance yesterday, I bet she could have too. "Gabriella, now what do you want?"  
  
"You punch like a girl," Connor said, obviously trying to make in an insult. How do I know this? Because he look slightly confused when she burst out laughing.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" she said as she burst into a fit of giggles, it was a few moments until she could compose herself again. "But seriously, no shit Sherlock. The reason I punch like a girl is because I am one. But hopefully you have some kind of bruise to remember me by. But if you ever need reminding, please take a number and I'll be with you as soon as possible!" she wave at him mockingly and walked into the building.  
  
Connor looked at me and I shrugged, I had no clue what to say. And with that, we walked into school, ready to start another day of mindless droning.  
  


* * *

  
But here's a simplifyed 411 on all the main characters so far.  
  
1. Jordan: Okay I haven't gotten any flames for it yet, and I'd love to keep it like that, but I'm going to clear something up about the relationship between Oz and Jordy. Jordy is subserviant (not submissive) to Oz. Oz is pack leader, alpha male, elder, parent. So Jordan will be slightly more submissive to the parental unit than say Zane or Connor. Also expect a more physical relationship than mental. There will be a lot of touching (all apporpriate of course). For instance, Oz grabbing Jordy and holding him in chapter 6. If you guys like their moments, I'll be sure to put them in. I'll do cuddle moments too, promise. And if you think it's child abuse, it's not.  
  
2. Connor: Okay, people seem to like Angel and Wesley. Cool. Now they may be slightly strange, but I don't care. And I'm not sure, but their may be slight slashiness between the two. But you won't see most of it.Oh and Connor's punishment for fighting....I'll leave it up to you.  
  
3. Gabriella: I hope she's enough of a spit fire for you. *grin* But she's not alway like this, she's really a peson that needs a lot of reassurance and a hug, that's why she's so out going right now.   
  
4: Serena: Her parents really don't care about here, so she get's lost in the world of fantasy and dreams. Gabriella will be good for her, because she relates to Serena on one level and will hopefully bring her out into the open.  
  
5. Zane: He doesn't really know his dad all that well. And neither does his father. His father is a big name newscaster (think someone like Peter Jennings or so) and so when he does see his son, be buys him stuff. And if you think no parent is like this, you're wrong. This is how my friend Nate get's to know his dad, his dad buy's him stuff.  
  
6. Richard: Okay, so he's a bastard. Deal. He'll get better promise, and it all has to deal with how he has to be when he grows up. And a note on the suicide, a kid a couple years ago did it in my town, so someone with that great a life (ie: the acceptence into Ivy Leauge schools and such) and do something so stupid.  
  
Couplings: As far as I know, none. Although a stupid bunny has popped up, but it will be kicked away, because I don't like it. Another one is getting onto my better side, so who knows about that one.  
  


* * *

  
Author Notes: Um...review? And I'm actually waiting for someone to trash my fic and how what Oz is doing to Jordy is child abuse. And that's all I say on this issue. Thank you, and good night.'  



	8. Familia

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Serena's POV  
  
I saw Gabriella walk down the hallway, down towards her locker, which I was leaning against. Motioning for me to move, she opened her locker, only for an avalanche of books to fall on her.  
  
"Told ya so," I said as she glared at me. "What makes you so grumpy?" I asked her as she shut her locker with a large bang.  
  
Gabriella shot me a bored look. "Rich and his little buddy Connor. They're jerks, major ones at that."  
  
I gave my friend a sympathetic look, "What happened?" I asked as we neared our homeroom.  
  
She sighed as she hefted her books from her right arm to her left. "I walked into school and Connor told me I punched like a girl."  
  
I gave her a strange look, "But you're…?"  
  
She shrugged, "That what I said, in between the giggle fits. Why are guys so stupid?" she sighed.  
  
"Not all of us are," a voice said from behind.  
  
We both turned around to see the guy Gabriella had slapped. It was little more than a slight red mark at the moment. I gave her a goofy grin and sat down. "Jordan," he said, sticking his hand out to Gabriella and then me.  
  
I shot a look at Gabriella and she introduced the two of us. I don't like new people, except maybe Gabriella, cause she was nice to me, for no reason except to be my friend.   
  
Jordan gave a funny little grin again and turned to me, "Can I call you Rena?" he asked.  
  
I gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
He grinned again, "Great, you can call me Jordy if you want. Most people do," he then turned towards Gabriella, "You name's too long, can I call you Gabe?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "But only if I can call you Danny."  
  
He nodded and the shook hands before the five minute warning bell rang. He stood up, waved and walked out. The two of us sat in silence before I turned to my friend.  
  
"Well he was interesting," I said.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, he has that affinity to nicknames."  
  
The conversations went of until the bell rang for homeroom to begin.  
  
The day passed and I saw Gabriella waiting for someone outside the math room. "Who are you waiting for?" I asked, sliding up to her.  
  
"Danny. I wanted to ask him something," she said simply.  
  
I grinned, "You have a crush," I told her,.  
  
She turned, "I do not! I just wanted to ask Danny something!"  
  
"Ask me what?" Jordan said from behind her.  
  
She turned towards him and blushed, "Um, I was wondering if you'd like to do something after school. You know, hang out or something?" she asked.  
  
The corner of his mouth turned up, as if he was smiling slightly. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll meet you outside." And then he was gone.  
  
I grinned at my friend, "You do realize you just asked him out on a date," I told her.  
  
"I did not! We're just going to hand out. There is no dating being involved," she protested, shock evident in her voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and the guy is someone you slapped yesterday. Interesting. But how did you're father react when he found out about yesterday?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
She gave me an impish grin, "I was planning on not telling him, cause I guess Bartlett didn't call or what ever. But I entered the shop, he took one look at me and told me to spill. I guess I have one of those faces."  
  
"What faces?" I asked, thoroughly confused about what she was talking about.  
  
"Those faces that say when you did something wrong. And my dad knew about it, creepy," she said.  
  
I shrugged, "Creepy," I repeated. But deep down I was jealous. Jealous of the fact that someone cared enough about Gabriella to know if she did something wrong, why couldn't it be like that for me?  
  
"But I told him that I was involved in a fight. He asked if started it, and I told him no, I just finished it. He then told me never to get involved with another's fight, it gets messy. He then told me to go in the back and start shelving books," Gabriella told me.  
  
I looked at her, "Since when do you have such a cool dad?"  
  
She gave me a sad smile, "Since he's wanted me." I sensed that the conversation was over and I switched the topic. This girl had more enigmas than I wanted to know about.  
  
Gabriella's POV  
  
I sat outside, waiting for Jordan to show up. Serena had already left, and wished me luck on what she called a date. It wasn't really. He just seemed cool and I like cool people, so why shouldn't we hang out, besides it is not a date.  
  
"So this is the girl that slapped you around?" a voice said from behind.  
  
When I turned I saw Jordan and the guy who had been knocked out yesterday. "Yeah, that'd be me? What's it too ya?" I asked, standing up.  
  
He grinned, "Not much, but I also heard you punched the kid that punched me, Connor."  
  
I winced when I heard this, the guy got knocked out because on one simple punch. "That guy, Connor, knocked you out with a single punch? I'm so sorry. It must have hurt."  
  
He shrugged, "It wasn't bad. Just surprised me that's all, which made me lose my balance. So he didn't make me pass out, the cold hard ground did. Do you really think a malnourished albino prairie dog could do that to me?"  
  
I blinked, "You're a strange person," I remarked finally.  
  
He grinned and motioned for me to come closer, "I'll tell you my secret to my strangeness," he said.  
  
I leaned in, humoring him.  
  
"Dance my puppets, dance," he shouted I my ear. I back up a bit, tripping. Jordan caught me before I could fall.  
  
"You are an idiot!" I said.  
  
Zane grinned, "I know, that's what people tell me. But it's so much more fun being as I am. But I heard that you and Jordan have a date, so I'll be off.  
  
"It's not a date!" both Jordan and I yelled at him.  
  
He grinned and waved as he walked off.  
  
The two of us were left along and I turned towards him. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. He just shrugged. Sighing, I looked at him. "Fine, then we're going to my house, I need to get out of this ridiculous outfit."  
  
He grinned at me and nodded, "Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
As we walked along, I found out that he had moved to Roslindale this summer, just like I had, except he had come east while I came south. He was telling me about his cousin when I brought up how his cousin acted about the fight.  
  
"Um well," he said, putting his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "He wasn't happy. When I was younger I went through a period of fighting and I ended up getting carted to a bunch of therapists by my parents. And then I came here with my cousin, and he had hoped the fighting would stop. So that sums it up pretty much," he said. I could tell that there was more to the story, but I didn't press. I knew what it was like when there were things you didn't want to tell other people.  
  
I told him about my father's own reaction and by the time I was done we had reached my house. Quickly, I darted up the stairs and into my room, intent on my search to find jeans and a tee shirt. I was downstairs in a little under five minutes.  
  
"That was quick Gabe," Jordan announced as soon as I ran downstairs.  
  
I shrugged, "Didn't want to keep you waiting." And with that we walked out of the house and back towards the town center, where we could spend the rest of the afternoon lazing about.  
  
We were sitting in the Starbucks when Jordan sneezed, sneezed again and then coughed. I gave him a hard look, his face was slightly flushed and he kept blinking. After sneezing for a third time I sighed.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head, "Nope, I'm peachy keen," he said, grinning. The grin looked a bit forced.  
  
I snorted indignantly, "Yeah, and I'm the amazing bouncing ferret."  
  
He looked up at me; "Ferrets can bounce?"  
  
"That's not the point!" I told him sharply, throwing a balled up napkin his way. It hit him in the nose. "Come closer," I instructed. He leaned over and I felt his forehead, he was very warm. "You're burning up."  
  
"I feel quite fine though. I'm not sick," Jordan tried to convince her.  
  
"And I'm a Spanish hermaphrodite leprechaun," I told him, "Now why the hell are you refusing the fact that you're sick." I leaned back and waited for his answer.  
  
"Cause I don't like the doctors," Jordan sat back and pouted.  
  
I grinned, "That's it? Just ask to stay home tomorrow. You really don't need to go to the doctor."  
  
He scowled at me, "You don't understand. My cousin, Oz, is like a she wolf. If something's wrong, he won't leave me alone about it. And god forbid I'm sick," he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.  
  
"You're pouting again," a voice said from above Jordan. I saw the guy coming, I just thought it was better to let Jordan make an ass of himself.  
  
"Oz!" Jordan said, surprised.  
  
I smirked, "He's sick," I announced.  
  
"Am not!" he retaliated, pouting even more.  
  
"Are too," Oz said, breaking in. He felt Jordan's forehead with the back of his hand before pulling the pre-teen up.   
  
As they were walking out I shouted after them, "If I see you in school tomorrow I'm marching your ass back home, where ever it is!"  
  
Jordan shot me a scowl while his cousin, Oz shot me an amused look, and then, they were gone. Finishing my coffee I headed down to the bookstore in order to finish my afternoon of laziness.  
  
"Hi papa," I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"My angel, where have you been?" he asked returning the favor.  
  
"I was hanging out with Danny," I said simply, reshelving a misplaced book. I forgot to explain exactly who Danny was.  
  
My father's eyes darkened, "Danny? Is he a boy? I don't like boys, especially little hormone driven ones."  
  
I laughed. My father could be so over protective sometimes.  
  


* * *

  
Author Note: Some lines do not belong to me. Such as: "Dance my puppets, dance" and Connor being a malnourished albino prairie dog. They belong to the people who run the Fruitcake Alliance, which is at "www. angelfire.com/wierd2/thwackage" Oh, and the whole "It's note a Date" is from one of the really old Doug episodes. I would like to note that a very fluff filled chapter will be done for the next chapter, which will deal with something that was brought up in this chapter.  
  
And if you want to see more of Wesley and Angel along with Connor, you'll have to wait, the plot bunnies are getting to me and they mostly have to do with me torturing Jordy (which mostly means him getting sick and stuff). In order to get them all out, I will be writing a fic that has to deal with Jordy and Oz with what happens before this fic takes place. It will be posted after I write this. 


	9. Insomnium

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Jordan's POV  
  
I saw in my room, staring at the opposite wall. I was so bored, so very bored. I may actually beyond bored at this point. And why was I so bored, Oz wouldn't let me do anything.  
  
"You have to lay down and rest. You're immune system is erratic. When you get sick, you get ill. And it takes a while for you to get back to full strength," I stated, trying to imitate my cousin.  
  
"I'm glad you find me so amusing," my cousin's voice came from the doorway.  
  
I looked up and glared, "Don't do that!" I told him.  
  
He laughed slightly and than walked over, feeling my forehead before pushing me back down onto the pillows. "You should get some sleep, and don't pout," he chucked lightly as he smoothed my strawberry blonde hair. It just sprang back up again though.  
  
"What if I dun't wanna?" I said in-between my tired yawning.  
  
Another chuckle and another calming rub of my head, "Sleep," he commanded quietly. His voice left no room for arguing so I just hunkered down and wrapped the covers around me, making myself into a ball.  
  
"G'night Oz," I said, my words muffled by my yawning and the covers.  
  
"Night short stuff," Oz said before walking out of the room, flipping out the lights as he went.  
  
As my eyes grew adjusted to the darkness I thought to myself, sleep or boredom? I chose sleep, after all what could be better than being knocked out for hours on end without realizing it? Yawning, I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable for my trip to La-La land.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I was running, freely. I was in wolf form, well the wolf form I take on in my dreams. It was bigger that what I usually took during the full moon. I was more powerful, my muscles larger and my senses more acute.  
  
My muscles rippled under my gleaming coat, now a dark brown almost black instead of a dusty tannish color. The moon was up in the sky, and I looked at it and howled. I was free, and I was happy.  
  
I started running some more, enjoying the damp earth underneath my paws. I ran until I could run no more, and I flopped down upon the earth and rolled around, enjoying the cooling night breeze upon my belly.   
  
I finally found my strength returning and I went to get up, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't move at all, and I was back to being human. And not my normal dream self as a human, I was small, tiny really. I knew where I was; I knew what was happening. I was four again, and I was scared.  
  
So I did what any normal four-year-old would do when they were scared, I screamed at the top of my lungs. A hand was clapped over my mouth, I debated if I should bite him, but a voice in my ear stopped me. "Stop that incessant racket this instant, and if you even think about biting me, you'll be sorry," a truly frightening voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded, shivering. I tried to curl up into a ball, but the restraints on my limbs stopped me. I started crying, albeit silently, the warnings of the person still ringing in ear. I didn't like this, not one bit, and I knew I would dislike it even more once the doctors came.  
  
They came and started doing the things that made me have nightmares; things that made me live through this. They poked and prodded, seeing if I would fight back, and I did. Every time my jaws would snap, or my fists would try to move or my legs, there would be jolt of pain through my body. Finally I couldn't take in any more; I quit fighting. I was done; I was broken.  
  
Then I was let out of the restraints, and I was in a room. I sat on a couch, looking at the walls. They were pleasantly neutral, but deep down inside I knew this room to be anything but. A man came in, a bag under his arm.  
  
"And how are you today Jordan?" the man asked.  
  
I felt my hackles rising and unbeknownst to me, a soft growl was let out. I didn't like being here. I wanted to be back home, I wanted to be safe. I was safe with Oz, where was Oz?  
  
"Now, now Jordan. Don't act like that. If you do, I'll have to be forced to use punishment, and we both know that's very fun," he said a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
I shivered in fear and smelled the air, he smelled of power, and of enjoyment. He like this, he liked being in control. I whimpered slightly, I wasn't safe, I want to be safe, I want to be with Oz. Where was Oz?  
  
The man sat across from me, and he started asking me questions. The questions turned into taunts and the taunts turned into a rant. And I sat there and took it in, not saying a word. Instead I sat there, rocking back and forth, back and forth, my eyes closed and in my mind I chanted "I want to be safe, I want to be with Oz. Where was Oz?"  
  
"Answer me!" the doctor yelled. I looked up, a tear in my eye. "Answer me!" the doctor repeated. And repeated, and repeated, with no response from me. He finally gave up and went to his bag. "I didn't want to resort to this, but here's punishment," he said and brought out a syringe and needle.  
  
I knew what they brought, they brought pain, and I didn't like pain, I wasn't safe with pain. I wanted to be safe; I wanted to be with Oz. Where was Oz? And I screamed.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  
Oz's POV  
  
I walked up the stairs slowly, in order to make sure they didn't creak. Jordan had been sleeping the night away, and since it was already 1 in the morning, I hoped he'd sleep the rest of it away too. A sick Jordan was something no body wanted, least of all me. I hated it when he got sick, so I was glad he rarely did. But when he did, it took a lot out of him.  
  
I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my cousin scream. It was the type of scream I hadn't heard come from his mouth in years, and the type of scream I had hoped I would never have to hear pass his lips again. It was the scream of pure terror.  
  
Racing up the stairs, not caring about noise now, I ran into my cousin's room. He was in bed, but by the looks of it, if he kept thrashing like he was, he wouldn't be for much longer.  
  
"Jordy!" I found myself yelling as I quickly made my way across the room to his bed. I grabbed his thrashing form, and he fought back. I held him, and rocked back and forth, waiting for him to calm down, or wake up, which ever came first?  
  
"Oz?" the sound of my cousin's voice both relieved me and made me furrow my brow. His voice was hoarse.  
  
"I'm right here," I said softly, continuing to rock back and forth, hopefully calming him down.  
  
"They came back," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I felt my heart break when he said that. What he referred to as they where his nightmares of the places that he was forced into as a small child. From age two to age five, then at age 6 I took him, I took him away from the people that called themselves his parents. They weren't really, I was, I was the one who took care of him. They subjected him to torture of the worst kind. He went through almost what I did at the hands of the Initiative, only his parents allowed it, and he was four when it happened.  
  
And now, with that information, I don't mind the fact that he bit me. It was the animal telling him to find someone, someone who knew what he was going though. And now, I'm honored that he chose me.  
  
"And it's the past," I said finally. He held onto me, as one would to a life preserver.  
  
"Safe now," he said to me, and continued to cry his fears out.  
  
I was about to leave, but he grabbed at me, "Don't go. Don't want them to come back."  
  
I looked at his bed, and realized I may be here for a long time, and this bed didn't hold the two of us. "Short stuff, can we possibly move to a more comfortable place. Like my bed?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Okay," he said in between his whimpers. But he didn't make a move to get up.  
  
"I'm not carrying you," I said.  
  
"Yes you are, or I'm not getting up," he said, his voice muffled.  
  
I sighed and looked at him. It was either leave him alone, and face another nightmare and meltdown like this, or carry him to my bed. The carrying didn't look so bad right now. "Come one short stuff," I finally said and pulled him up off the bed and half carried, half dragged him down the hall and into my own room.  
  
"Think you can sleep now?" I asked him once I set him in the bed and gotten in myself.  
  
He snuggled up closer to me and nodded slightly. I let a faint smile cross my lips. "G'night Short Stuff," I told him, before I realized he was already asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Sorry about the slight darkness in the dreamscape, but it made me do it! I tell ya! I'll try to steer away from this for the rest of the charcters if you don't like it, but if you do, I'll be more than happy to do it. I have at least 2 that I can write. Tragic childhood stories, maybe they can all band together and write a book. *wink*.  
  
Okay, I have a Zane chapter up next, but who do you want after that? *looks at crowd* Please tell me, I really want to know.  
  



	10. Familiaritas

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Zane's POV  
  
I waited around until the five-minute bell for Jordan to arrive but he never did. Tre didn't decide to stay, instead he chose to finish his math homework in homeroom. I had to dash into my seat in order to not be marked tardy.   
  
"Where's Jordy?" Tre asked as the teacher read off announcements.  
  
"Dunno, didn't show up," I told him.  
  
"Think he skipped?" he asked me.  
  
I shook my head, "Nah, he was telling me about his cousin. I think his cousin would know if he skipped. I bet he just got sick or something."  
  
Tre shrugged and turned back to his homework. I in turn looked at the front, trying to make it look like I was paying some semblance of attention. The day passed slowly, without the unusual quips a la Jordy. I was surprised at myself. I had found kinship with someone I had only known a few days.  
  
I just shrugged if off as coincidence.  
  
By the end of fourth period, curiosity was killing me, and I made my way over to Gabriella before Tre and I headed off to make with our daily visit to Carlos.  
  
"Hey," I said to Gabriella, catching her before she turned down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey," she repeated, letting her blond hair out of the neat braid and then putting it back up, this time in a high pony tail. The ends brushed the back of her neck as she swung her head towards me.  
  
"You have any clue where the short one is?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head before digging through her binder. "Hershey kiss?" she asked as she popped one into her mouth.  
  
"Erm, okay?" I took it and unwrapped it, stuffing the wrapper in my pants pocked, "Now do you know where the short one is?" I repeated my first question.  
  
She looked at me, "Good, he stayed home. I really didn't feel like going through with my threat," she half said this to herself, half to me.  
  
"Threat?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in question. Something told me I never wanted to get on this girl's bad side.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well yesterday, and I told him if I saw him today, I would cart him back home," she retorted.  
  
I grinned, "You acted like a mama bear. All maternal like."  
  
She glared, "Did not. But I'm thinking of stopping over there after school."  
  
"Say no more!" I held a hand up, "I'll go with you!" I grinned and started walking away. "I gotta, lunch date. I'll meet you out front!" and then I was gone.  
  
I was excited by the time I got out of social studies, I was free for another afternoon, and I got to see Jordan, what could be better. "Why are you so excited?" Tre asked as I half ran /half skipped down the hallway.  
  
"Well, I'm meeting Gabriella and then we're going to Jordan's," I told him.  
  
He gave me a funny look, "Why are you macking on Jordan's girl?"  
  
I snorted, "She isn't anybody's girl, and as far as I know, he and Jordan didn't hook up."  
  
"Talking about me boys?" Gabriella popped up.  
  
I looked at her, "Nope, why do you think we would talk about you. The world doesn't revolved around you," I said in a teasing manner.  
  
She stepped back and for a second it looked like she was chewing the aforementioned fact, "It doesn't, since when?" she teased back. "Oh and I could tell you were talking about me, my ears burned."  
  
I grinned, and held up my hands in the surrender position, "I give up, I was caught red handed. Forgive me?"  
  
Her face mirrored my own, as she adopted a happy face. "If it was good. Was it good?" she asked curiously.   
  
I nodded, "Of course it was. Now what do you say we get to Jordan's?"  
  
Her smile faltered a bit, "That'll be a bit hard, I sorta don't know where he lives," bit her bottom lip slightly, obviously a nervous habit of hers.  
  
I smirked, "That's where I come in, I know where he lives."  
  
She gave me a curious look, "You do? How?"  
  
My own smirk widened. "I followed him home once, didn't even notice me at all either."  
  
She looked shocked, "That was wrong," she then looked around and then turned to me, "Teach me how?"  
  
I grinned and nodded, "Of course I will. But let's just go visit the sick puppy, shall we?"  
  
She nodded, "We shall," she said in a fake posh voice.  
  
We walked through the town, and soon made it to the Osbourne residence. I knocked on the door, and Oz, or who I assumed to be Oz answered. "Ya?" he looked out and a small hint of a smile.  
  
"We've come to see Jordy!" Gabriella spoke up from the front.  
  
Oz's smile grew a bit more, "Thought so, I didn't think you were here for my tea brewing skills."  
  
As we walked in, Gabriella turned to Oz and cocked her head, "You brew tea?" she asked excitedly. "Like real English tea?"  
  
Oz bowed his head slightly; "I have been known to do so."  
  
"Great!" Gabriella was practically jumping up and down by that time. "I haven't had a good cuppa tea in…a long time."  
  
I laughed at this, and than took a hold of Gabriella's arm, "I'm sure you can talk about tea, of all tings later. But I believe we're here for Jordan." I pulled her towards and up the stairs. We were halfway up before I realized neither of us knew where his room was.  
  
"Second door on the right," Oz called to us before entering the kitchen.  
  
As we entered the room, we found Jordan sitting in his bed. He was looking through a comic book, but he tossed it to the ground when he saw us coming in. "Hey," he said.  
  
I grinned, "Man, you look like a sick dog," I said.  
  
An elbow in the ribs surprised me. "Subtle much?" she hissed.  
  
I raided an eyebrow, "Like you are?"  
  
She shrugged, "That's different, a lot different."  
  
Both Jordan and I burst out laughing before Jordan coughing, interrupting his laughter.  
  
"Damn, that hurt like a," he looked around for a moment before completing his sentence, "bitch."  
  
Gabriella walked over to him, "Do you want us to go?" she asked, worry in her voice.  
  
He shook his head, "No! I need human interaction. Oz isn't much fun, you can't bug him…but with you guys, I can!"  
  
I looked at him, "Glad to be of service," I deadpanned.  
  
Gabriella shot me another look before sitting on the surprisingly clean floor. "Your room's…neat," she said finally.  
  
Jordan shrugged, "Oz makes me do so. He's a taskmaster. But fair, I guess."  
  
"Why do live with Oz by the way?" I asked, curious.  
  
He looked away, avoiding my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" he softly.  
  
I nodded, "That's cool man." And we let the subject be.  
  
An hour later Oz pretty much forced us out of his room, saying that Jordan needed rest and that bull crap. Before we left, Oz made sure to press a bag of something into Gabriella's hands.  
  
"Tea!" she said happily.  
  
"Drugs?" I turned.  
  
She shook her head, "No. Tea leaves. You know the type you use to make tea?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "It's sounds like he just gave you drugs."  
  
She shrugged, "Whatever," she shoved the bag into her backpack as we stopped in front of the store, Magic and Mystery. "I gotta stop in here. So this is where we split. My dad's shop is down the street. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
I nodded and she grinned before turning and walking into the shop, fixing her ponytail as she went. I debated going in and following her, but decided against it. She could handle herself; she didn't need someone watching over her like she was a china doll. Besides, she was getting help already. And with that thought, I turned and started walking home, whistling.   
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: FF.net has been wonky at night, so my posting has been off as well. Now I understand if you have to catch up, and only want to review once, but could you do me a favor and either go back and review chapter nine or include your opinion about Jordy's nightmare? Please? Thanks so much, and iup next....Connor! Who should it be after that? You tell me!  



	11. Pugnaverunt

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Connor's POV  
  
I was working in the front when she walked in. I pretended not to notice her as I went about polishing the display cases and then I went about arranging books.  
  
"You're doing it wrong," her voice floated over to me. I turned, ready to give her a piece of my mind, "You think you could do it better?" I snapped.  
  
She looked at me, a bored look in her eye. "Yes, but I do enough of that. I just wanted to inform you."  
  
I glared, before turning, "Well next time, keep your information to yourself," I told her hotly as I began shoving books into the bookcase.  
  
She was quiet for a few moments, before she started to move around the shop. I kept an eye on her. Some of the stuff in this place was expensive and easily broken. But she moved around like a cat, graceful and sure. I watched as she picked up items and then put them down. Up and then down, up and the down. By the pattern of what she was looking at, she was looking for stuff about dreams.  
  
"On the back wall, close to the windows, rows three through five have to deal with interpreting dreams," I called out. "If that's what you're looking for," I added as an after thought.  
  
Oh I knew those rows well; I had combed them, and combed them thoroughly, trying to interpret my own dreams, they didn't help at all. But then again, I never got a chance to really look though them. The only times I did was when I was restocking and when I was along. I never wanted to see Wesley or my father thinking I was actually interested in that stuff. That was the last thing I needed them to think.  
  
"I'm ready," she announced.  
  
I stood and left the pile of books I was shelving and went to the register. "That all?" I asked gruffly. She nodded and I rang it up, being sure to include the 6% sales tax.  
  
"Look, I bet we got off on the wrong foot. So I'm willing to give it a try if you are," she said once I handed her, her bag.  
  
"Give what a try?" I asked.  
  
"Being friends," she said, her eyebrow raised as if she was asking if I was really this thick headed.  
  
"Why would I want to be friends with someone like you?" I sneered, walking back around the counter.  
  
She turned, her eyes following my every move, "Oh I get it," she said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's there to get?" I asked, back to re-shelving the books.  
  
"You're mad that I beat you up," she said, walking closer to me.  
  
"No I'm not," I rolled my eyes. "Why would I be mad about that? You didn't even bruise me. You just took me by surprise."  
  
She laughed at that. "You want a rematch then, I'm more than happy to oblige."  
  
I looked up, "Fine," I told her then led her to the middle of the shop, which was clear. She started to put up her hair and I sneered.   
  
"Stop sneering you bleeding idiot, I highly doubt you want a mouthful of hair," she said hotly. "Poof," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent, sizing her up. That's what you did when you were about to spar. She was shorter than I was, so she may have the advantage on agility, but could she back everything up with power?   
  
"Ready?" I asked, it came out a half whisper, a half hiss.  
  
"Been ready," she said, tossing her head. The ends of her ponytail brushed the back of her neck as it swayed back and forth.  
  
They started off slowly, circling one another. And then the attack came. A punch here blocked. Then a kick and block, it went about in a pattern. Finally they were back to circling one another, and then they stopped.  
  
"Aww, don't stop on my account," a British drawl said, I recognized it as Wesley, but Gabriella turned and looked at him, as if she was studying him.  
  
"Cheshire?" she asked, her head cocked to the side in question.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Wesley asked in amazement.  
  
"You're accent. It's a little fuzzy from being in the states, but I can still tell. I had a bunch of people from England living about up in Canada," she said. "I'm Gabriella by the way," she stuck out her hand, and Wesley took it. Obviously she charmed him, for no goo reason really.  
  
"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," Wesley shook her hand I felt the sudden urge to find the closest bucket and retch.  
  
"Now for you," Gabriella turned towards me. "We got off on the wrong foot. So let's give it a god, at being friends," she held out her hand. I sniffed slightly, but I could feel Wesley's eyes on me, urging me to accept.  
  
"Connor," I said gruffly, by that time Wesley has disappeared into the back. "Now I have a question for you, why do you find some kind of sick pleasure in letting people think your some kind of innocent person?"  
  
She looked a me, a small smirk played upon her lips, "Because nobody expects it. Just like nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition" she blinked, "that's odd, nobody burst out into song after I said it. Damn." I looked at her, and she looked at me, "You think I'm nutters, don't you?" she said. I nodded, "Well, if I'm nutters, it better than being a poof."  
  
"Do you have anything better to do than stand here and insult me?" I asked her, thoroughly annoyed with her. Why couldn't she just go away?  
  
I'll giver her this, she tried to make it look like she was actually taking my question seriously, with chewing on her lip and everything, but she then began to smirk, "Yeah, pretty much. This is the most exciting thing in this god forsaken little hamlet."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well aren't you the little thesaurus."  
  
"Shut the bloody 'effin hell up," she shot me a dirty look before taking her book, which was till on the counter and stuffing it into her bag.  
  
"Hey," I said softly "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."  
  
She blessed me with another icy scowl, "I just bet, now why don't you just get out of my way."  
  
I did exactly the opposite; I blocked her from leaving. "What's with you. One second you're all snappy and good tempered with the verbal sparring and the next you're a frigid bitch queen."  
  
She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "Look, just get out of my way, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
I crossed my arms. "I don't think so. What's with you?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay!" she screamed at me, "Now get out of my way," she told me. I didn't budge. Which if you thought about it was really stupid of me, because I didn't see her fist coming, and I only realized she had hit me when I felt the pain in my left eye. This time I moved aside, "Thank you," she said to me, and left the shop.  
  
I watched as the girl walked down the street. There was something about that girl that drew me to her. Maybe it was the fact she actually gave me a decent fight, or maybe it was the mystery that seemed to captivate and rest of the world around her, as well as myself. I would stick to her until I found out what her secret was; I was like that. My father says I'm like a dig with a bone, I don't let going until I decide I'm done. I don't know if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Gone already? Well that Gabriella certainly was a nice girl. I'm glad you're making friends with people like her, she'll be a good influence on you," Wesley said as he walked in.  
  
I tried not to enact upon my urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, she was a nice girl all right, a nice girl who had a good right hook. Oh and she has that weird little personality thing too. Zero to full-blown bitch in less that thirty seconds, that must be some kind of record, right?  
  
Yeah, that Gabriella was a nice girl. A bit strange maybe, with the quirky personality, a killer right hook, and an aura of mystery about her. I was a dog, and she was the bone, and I was not going to give up until I found out what her deal was, who she was. And maybe, just maybe, I'd find out who I was in the process.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Okay, you know how cool it was to wake up and find 12 frickin reviews in my mailbox? It was totally awesome, and then I got two more throughout the day, totally cool. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you know? Okay, scary image I know, Pyro with the cuddley feeling in her tummy....but bear with me okay? I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Jen, who basically told me what would be oh-so cool to put in this chapter, she'll know what it is. If you want a say in the story, please IM me at Pyro Girl Scout on AIM or MSN message me at writerchick88@hotmail.com. I'll be happy to oblige, most of the time. Oh, and Gabriella's up next, there will be fun times a head, fun times! And it all has to do with a plot bunny my friend Neha unleashed upon me (thank you ever so much by the way). Oh, and a hint to what's after that....The Princess Bride, Mel Brooks films, and Monty Python are all up at bat.  
  
Now there's an issue at hand that I want to clear up right now. The adults, they_ won't _be meeting each other! Not unless you want to miss out on a very awesome plot bunny that has to deal with kidnappings, a little black book, and a coffee house. So there, and of course, that's next story, this one will be wrapping up soon, or so I think, all depends on how I feel. 17 chapters seems about right, but I could be totally wrong too.   
  



	12. Aspectus

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Gabriella's POV  
  
I stalked into my house and threw my bag on the floor, I'd get in later, after I got myself nice and relaxed, and after I pigged out on ice cream and hidden the evidence. Walking into the kitchen, I beeline to the fridge and opened the freezer side, ah we had Bunny Tracks, it was an odd assortment of vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate syrup, and caramel. Totally bad for me, but good all the same.  
  
Grabbing a spoon, I sat myself in front of the television and flicked it to MTV, only to catch the last bit of Britney Spear's new video. "Skanky bitch," I muttered before shoving another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.  
  
I was too busy shoveling the sweet, sugary substance that was right up there with tea, coffee, and air to hear my father come in.  
  
"Pet, you do realize you'll ruin your dinner with all that ice cream, not to mention your teeth," he said.  
  
"Well right now I don't 'effin care," I pouted slightly, too wrapped up in my own issues to even bother watching my language.  
  
"Language poppet," my father reminded me gently, wanting to see what was bothering me.  
  
"I told you, I don't 'effin care!" I shouted, standing up, the ice cream forgotten on the table.   
  
I headed towards the door, intending to get away, go up to my room and brood. Or at least nurse my slightly wounded pride back to its healthy natural glow. But my father caught me by the arms and held me, tipping my head up. "What's wrong poppet?"  
  
"People suck. They should burn in 'ell. I don't 'effin care what they did. Ils me blessent, et ils blessent Claude et Jean et Paul aussi. Les gens ne deservent pas de vivre. Ils devraient partir et me gardent tout seule," I began howling, in English, and beating on my father's chest and before long I had slipped back into French as well as sobbing into my father's chest.  
  
My father looked down at me, his eyes filled with concern, "Poppet, mind repeating that in English? My French is a bit rusty."  
  
I hiccuped, and ran a hand across my cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears. "They all hurt me, hurt Claude and Jean Paul. People don't deserve to live. They should go away and leave me alone," I repeated slowly, this time more clearly.  
  
"Aww, poppet," my father pulled me close. "They're gone now, they're gone."  
  
He murmured more things, more comforting words, but I didn't hear them, I was too lost in my own thoughts, my own memories.  
  
  
_"Be a good girl for mommy and go into the kitchen and set the table for two. Jean Paul won't be joining us for dinner," Angela Clay said to her 8-year-old daughter. She carried a black garbage bag that seemed to be really heavy.  
  
_ _The little girl nodded and ran to do as her mother asked. After all, she was a good girl. She set the table perfectly, she didn't even drop a thing, and even though she had to get a chair in order to get the plates. She stood back and admired her work; everything was in place, the perfect setting for a two-person meal.  
  
_ _She sighed; her mommy wasn't back up yet, so she had to wait in order to start helping dinner. But she could read! Scampering to the living room where she had previously left her book, she was met with a gruesome site. Blood painted the carpet a sickly red. And there in the middle of the floor was Claude, her brother's boyfriend and best friend.  
  
_ _"Claude?" she asked tentatively.  
  
_ _"Angelique," his voice was hoarse, but still held a tender quality. "A bad thing has happened little one. Can you call?"  
  
_ _"Call who?" the girl asked.   
  
_ _"Anyone, call anyone," Claude told her.  
  
_ _The girl scampered off, into the kitchen, her book forgotten, and to the telephone. She dialed the numbers they made every child memorize way back in pre-1st. Sobbing slightly she told the operator what had happened, what she had found, and she waited.  
  
_ _And waited for someone to show, be it her mother, or someone else. The knock came to the front door of the apartment. "Who is it?" the little girl asked, like she had been taught, because she was a good girl.  
  
_ _"The police, and paramedics," came the reply.  
  
_ _The little girl's eyes widened and she quickly let them in. They took to the scene and the little girl saw Claude being carted out, he was woozy, but able to give the little girl a smile. "Angelique, the apple of her brother's eye. Always reading, finding new words, never lose your intelligence, never," and he was gone, taken by the paramedics.  
  
_ _When the little girl's mother had come home, she wasn't happy. "What did you do?" she screamed at the little girl. "You were bad, weren't you? You're a bad girl, a bad girl," the woman repeated the last part like a mantra as the police took her away, and out of the little girl's life forever._  
  
  
"I'm a good girl, right papa?" I asked as I sobbed the last of my tears. Dry hiccups and whimpers only came after that.  
  
It was then I realized we were sitting on the couch, or most realistically, my father was sitting on the couch, and I was sitting in his lap.  
  
"Erm, sorry," I muttered as I scrambled off, trying to wipe off any tears that lingered upon my face.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about poppet," my father told me, still keeping a firm arm around my shoulders. "Now what brought that on?"  
  
I looked anywhere but his face, "Stuff," I said finally, trying to stay vague.  
  
"Stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Stuff," I repeated.  
  
We sat like that for the next few minutes, as I went to go upstairs, my father stopped me and pulled me into a hug. "You're a good girl, don't let anyone tell you different, okay poppet?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned, "Now scat, I bet you have homework to do."  
  
I grinned back and walked towards the stairs, making sure to pick up my bag. There was no reason my father should see what I picked up. He didn't believe in anything that wasn't proven by science. I had a suspicion that unless it was proved otherwise, he would think the earth is flat. Thank god for those photographs that astronauts took or else we'd probably have a nice long debate on who was right. So in the end, he really didn't need to see what I bought.  
  
Hurrying up the stairs, I walked into my bedroom and promptly drew the book out of my bag before throwing it to the ground.  
  
Opening the book, I started to scan the pages, trying to find the section that I had read in the store. "Animals, animals…ah here it is," I flipped to the correct page and started to read.  
  
That night I sighed and read over the passage again. "I hope I'm doing this correctly," I muttered to myself as I sat on my bed, my legs crossed and my back straight. I started relaxing and breathing, trying to find that point where I could meditate. As I relaxed even more, working on my breathing and loosening my muscles, I let myself fall into where ever I was supposed to.   
  
_  
_ _I found myself in a forest, walking. There were people around me, or rather; young woman around me, all dressed in white, with quivers on their backs and bows in their hands.  
  
_ _"Lovely day for the hunt, isn't it?" one ask.  
  
_ _I nodded, and brushed my blonde out of my face.   
  
_ _"I'll be a good night to spend with friends," another said.  
  
_ _I smiled, "A good night to spend with friends is right."_  
  
  
And I was back. "Whoa," I said to myself. That was a trip and a half. As I fell back into bed, I thought about the last line that was spoke…a good night to spend with friends. And I knew just what to do too.   
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Oh dear, the wrong plot bunny was used....oops? Heheh, well this is dedicated to my friend Neha who helped with the French up top, cause I can't speak it...hehe. Oh, and Melissa cause she helped me with the meditation scene. Oh and....next chapter will have all the funky movies in it *grin* Oh, there probably won't be an update tomorrow because I'm busy all day. But who knows, I could just stay up and spin one out!  



	13. Corvus

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Ariadne's POV  
  
I sat in my room, a mish mash of styles, thanks to my ever-evolving tastes and moods. The lilting rhythm of Irish folk music drew me to my feet and made me sigh as I closed my eyes and moved my body to the beat.  
  
I was so relaxed as so peaceful; I never wanted it to end. The music grew faster, and my body did as well, keeping in time.  
  
"Are you up Ariadne Jade?" my mother yelled, totally ruining the mood I was trying to set.  
  
"No, thanks to you!" I bit back. I shut off my CD player and began pulling my uniform on. It was another day to look forward to, another day of mindless droning by teachers.  
  
Thumping downstairs, I longed for the sanctuary of my room. School was hell, and if I didn't have enough problems, most people would take one look at me and dismiss me as one of those people who were just there to make mischief.  
  
Oh wait, I was.  
  
"Ready Ariadne Jade?" my mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't call me that mother, AJ," I told her as a picked up a piece of toast and shoved it into my mouth.  
  
"Nonsense, why would you want such a uninteresting name?" my mother bustled around the kitchen, trying to collect everything that needed to go into her briefcase.   
  
"To make up for the totally weird one you gave me," I told her as I shoved my feet into my combat boots. When my mother looked distastefully at them, I just shrugged and walked out to the car.  
  
Too soon we were at the Franklin A. Canterbury School for Gifted Students, and it made me sick. Stepping out I looked at the stone building, cold and damp. Before I could turn around and yell at my mother for bringing me to this awful place, she was gone.  
  
"God damn her," I muttered, then smirked, why should I say that, I don't believe in god.  
  
"AJ?" I voice called from behind me.  
  
I spun around and saw the face of my friend from camp, Serena. "Rena?" I asked.  
  
"Oh my god, it's you!" she yelled and ran over, "Oh wait, you're still on that believing in higher beings is total crap, huh?"  
  
I nodded quickly before hugging her, "Damn right I am. We choose our own destinies, not someone else." I then looked at her, my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
She gave me an incredulous look, "I live here, have for the past five years. I should ask you the same question."  
  
My eyes shifted around, "Got kicked out of my old one. Not fault though, not really. Stupid nuns having no opinion except what was given to them by the holy lord," I rolled my eyes at the last part. I was so happy to be out of there.  
  
"It's the first week of school, and you already got kicked out of your old one?" Serena asked me.  
  
I shook my head; "It was the second week there. But they had, had me six years previous you have to understand."  
  
"And you were such a devious six year old," Serena quipped.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent. Didn't want to be here, but it was better than Virgin Mary Sacred Heart or whatever the school was named. So maybe Franklin A. Canterbury School for Gifted Students would be better, but I wasn't making any commitments. But hopefully with Serena here, it'd be better.  
  
"Hey Rena!" a blonde girl literally bounced over the two of us. "Hey who ever you are!" she said to me.  
  
Serena looked at the two of us, "Gabriella this is AJ, AJ this is Gabriella," she introduced  
  
"Hello Gabby," I said off handedly.  
  
She blinked once, than twice and then glared at me, "Call me that again and I'll knock you out," she said with all seriousness. "I broke up a fight between two guys the first day I was here. And if you notice, I'm no Amazon."  
  
I looked at her before a smirk crossed my face. "I like you." I said finally.  
  
"Great, that makes me feel all nice as well as warm and fuzzy inside," Gabriella quipped.  
  
I turned to Serena, "I really like her," I told her.  
  
That made Gabriella turn towards the two of us, "How do you guys know each other?" she asked us.  
  
"Camp. It was a tennis camp, bunch of preps and we were the only two sane ones there," I told her.  
  
She nodded, "In that case then, any friend of Rena's is a friend of mine," she held out a hand and I took it, shaking it. "Wanna come over tonight, stay over night? My dad, well, he'll leave us along if I say we're doing girly things."  
  
I raised my eye, "Girly things?" I asked.  
  
"Oh you know the type. Like raising the dead," she told me.  
  
I played along, "Oh, girly stuff."  
  
Serena looked between the two of us; "You two will get along perfectly well."  
  
That night I stood in Gabriella's kitchen while she and her father were in the living room, Serena was sitting next to me.  
  
"We're not raising the dead! It was a joke! Go out, we're not going to do anything illegal, I promise!" came Gabriella's shrill voice.  
  
"How can I be so sure?" came the cool voice of her father.  
  
"Because this town has nothing to do, and if you want to do something, you need a blasted car! And we're too young. And where would we get a car if you were gone?" Gabriella tried to reason.  
  
An hour later we were sitting at a cleared off kitchen table, trying to figure out what we were trying to do. Or rather, why we were doing it.  
  
"Run this by me once again," Serena instructed.  
  
"Okay…One lay's on the table and the other two will put the tips of their fingers under her and chant 'light as a feather, stiff as a board' hopefully the person who is lying down will float," Gabriella said.  
  
"I think it's a load of bull," Serena said confidently.  
  
"Well I'm up first," I told them and scrambled on to the table. A pillow was placed under my head and the chanting started. I started to relax my muscles loose and my breathing deep. I was lulled into a trance like state.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I was free, flying to an appointed part of the world. Where exactly it was, I didn't know, but I was supposed to be there. My raven wings flapped gently, keeping me aloft, before gliding and setting me down. And I was human.  
  
I walked along, I was in a forest, and coming upon a glade where two other girls already sat. I hurried, in a slow like manner and took my place. As soon as I sat down, the glade instantly became quiet.  
  
Then an unearthly voice came, "The triad have come together, it has begun."  
  
There was a sharp bit of light, and then everything went black.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Eek! It's short! But it's done! And I feel boo-yah's coming on. *sweatdrop* Er.....it's after 1 AM here, and you're lucky I wrote this.....now only if I could get another bunny......Oh and this is the last to be introduced main character. Er...you'll get to know her bettter, but I'm rushed....and I want sleep.  
  



	14. Chorea

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Serena's POV  
  
As AJ sat up, I looked at her coolly, "You're glowing," I said nonchalantly, "do you do it often?"  
  
She looked at me; her green eyes flickered with energy. "You are too you know. Is it normal for you?" she bit back.  
  
I looked at my hands and they were indeed glowing a pearly white. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. This was so not happening, there was no explanation about this, except that we were all facing mass hallucinations.   
  
It didn't help that AJ was glowing as well, a steady black.  
  
"Um, where's Gabriella?" I asked suddenly. Usually I would have heard her opinion by now.  
  
"On the floor," she said.  
  
I leaned over, and sure enough, there she was, and what a surprise, she was glowing too! Except she was glowing a deep red, almost the color of blood opposed to black or white. She was breathing hard and shaking, sweat beaded on her brow.  
  
"You okay?" AJ asked her as she scrambled off the tabletop and to the floor. I took her example and came around the table, stopping at Gabriella's side.  
  
"Do you feel it? The power? It's humming, thumping. It's hot; it's cold. It's surrounding us," Gabriella asked as we helped her up.  
  
AJ shot me a look, asking if I knew what she was talking about; I shook my head no. It sounded as if Gabriella was downright nuts, which probably wasn't far from the truth. But what she was muttering was downright strange for her, let alone anybody else.  
  
Half an hour later, we had stopped glowing and Gabriella was back to her normal self, well as normal as she got anyway. We were sitting in the living room, talking. I turned towards AJ, "Hey, do you still dance?" I asked her. When we had been at camp, she could mesmerize everybody by moving her body to the sound of music.  
  
She shook her head, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Not really. Well I'm not taking lessons. My mom found out about the belly dancing and made me stop. But I do it in private." I looked at her, and her face darkened. "No. There's no way I'm dancing in front of you two."  
  
"Why not?" I pleaded. "It's not like we're going to laugh at you or anything. Seriously, you're good. You got the attention of the older kids, even though we were among the youngest there."  
  
"So? I'm still not dancing," she told my, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
I shot a look towards Gabriella; maybe she could help me. She seemed to get the message and turned to AJ. "Dance, please? Then could you teach me, I've always wanted to dance."  
  
AJ shot me a dark look before sighing and standing up. "I'm not going to 'teach' you how to dance, but I'll try to get you in the groove. If that makes any sense. But put some music on, preferably instrumental."  
  
Gabriella nodded and stood, walking over to the vast CD collection and started rifling through it. "Classical?" she pulled out a CD and sat it atop the CD player and then went back through the collection. "Braveheart?" she questioned and then put it with the classical CD. "Jazz?" went with the growing pile as well.  
  
Finally Gabriella finished and handed AJ a stack of about ten CD's to look through. What AJ ended up choosing was Irish Folk songs. When I gave her a confused look, she shrugged. "It was in my own player earlier. I'm in the mood," she explained to me.  
  
I nodded, getting her point and sat back, waiting for her to perform her magic. She stood in front of us and waited for the music to begin. As the music started, her body began to sway in time.  
  
As her body moved, she started to glow that deep black that had appeared previously. Her movements grew quicker in speed, but stayed cool, calm, and collected. The black aura like thing began to pulse and grow brighter. It suddenly pulsed brightly and then dimmed. At that same instant AJ stopped dancing and stood in front of us.  
  
I looked over at Gabriella, trying to catch her eye, but she was too entranced in watching AJ. "That was bloody amazing, if I do say so myself," Gabriella said finally.  
  
AJ shot her a grin before collapsing into a chair. "Thanks. Now let me just catch my breath and collect my energy. Dancing has tired me out."  
  
"You were glowing again," I commented.  
  
She looked at me, "I was?" I nodded, but she shrugged it off and stood up, motioning for Gabriella to stand. She then turned to me, "Come on, get up," she told me before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.  
  
"But I don't dance! I have no sense of rhythm, you know that!" I complained as she stood me next to Gabriella.  
  
"Quiet you! Everybody can dance, you just need to find the right teacher," AJ told me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow in protest, but stayed silent as she went over the steps she was going to teach us. AJ stood in front of us, the three of us forming a triangle. "Ready?" she asked before turning on the music. It was made up of flutes, harps, and lyres.   
  
We started moving, my jerky movements mixed with Gabriella's unsure ones and AJ's flowing. Somehow we all fit together and made us a pattern. Faster and faster we dancing together, power seemed to grow and pulse and the three of us started to emit those funky-colored auras like things. They pulsed in unison before flashing and then they blinked out.  
  
We slowed, eventually stopping and we sunk to the ground: our bodies, minds, and souls thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"Does anyone else think we just did something big, like really major?" Gabriella asked, her breath labored.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we raised the dead," AJ suggested.  
  
I gave her a sharp look, "That is entirely impossible. Don't joke about such things."  
  
She sighed, causing Gabriella to laugh; "Don't you think the idea of impossible is gone? In case you didn't notice, something big happened tonight, a lot of big things happened in fact. And I don't know about you, but something's happening."  
  
Gabriella looked at us, "Something big is happening all right," she sat up, her eyes still trained on us though. "And I have a feeling we're in the middle of it."  
  
"Great, so we're some higher being's playthings?" AJ asked   
  
I looked at her, "You don't believe in higher beings, remember."  
  
She shrugged, "I know that, it just sounded like something that should be said. Nobody said I had to believe what comes out of my mouth. Now I'm bushed, hey Gabriella, have any munchies I can munch on. A girl needs her strength you know."  
  
"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that your stomach is a bottomless pit. Just don't eat everything in the fridge, okay?" Gabriella asked as she dragged herself to the kitchen. AJ and I followed after her.  
  
We sat in the kitchen; we looked at each other. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I want to keep everything on the down low. Let's not tell any body about what happened tonight, okay?" I asked.  
  
The other two nodded, but Gabriella looked like she was about to say something, and finally she did. "Look, if we're going to do that, I say we make a bond, no secrets."  
  
She held out a hand, palm up. I placed my palm next to hers and we looked at AJ, who looked nervous, but put her palm next to ours. "No secrets," she muttered and then looked at us. "By any chance, have you guys been having really weird dreams?  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Okay, it's a bit short, but a lot better than last chapter, considering I'm not half asleep while writing this. Unfortnuately I'm out of ideas, and I don't like the sound of that. *sigh* And I have a bit to put it before I can offically say this is done. But if any of you have any ideas, please send 'em my way!  
  



	15. Sepulcrum

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Rich's POV  
  
I walked ion the cemetery, my feet knowing the way. The trees were just starting change their color, from a dark leafy green to the bright oranges and reds that made up a fall day. The leaves' colors would wink in and out of sight when the slightest bit of breeze puffed by. The carefully manicured lawns still blazed a brilliant green telling me that either the cemetery was greatly loved, or very expensive.   
  
Making a sharp right, I found myself in a little grove, surrounded and blocked by neatly manicured hedges and rose bushes, therefore creating a rather thorny fence. The newest headstone reflected the bright September sunlight. "Hello Mitch, I'm back again, ready to spill my inner most secrets to your headstone, doesn't it make you feel grand?" I said bitterly. I wanted to kick the headstone, destroy the grave and open the coffin only to shake the decomposing body of my older brother, but I couldn't even bring myself to kick a nearby pebble.   
  
"You were selfish you know. You had a life going for you. So who cares if mom and dad broke up? You could have gotten out of there. Me? I was stuck. You had a future, you would have been happy. Me? I was happy in the shadows. I was happy to be ignored," I told him as I flopped down onto the ground and looked at the headstone, almost expecting to respond to my ranting.   
  
I sighed. It was hopeless, no matter how many Saturday mornings I devoted to talking and ranting to my brother's headstone, it would never bring him back, and it would never be the same again. I would have to carry on the family name, something I wasn't look forward to, but I would deal. "Screw you. You took my life away when you took yours. I hope you're happy," I sneered at the headstone, my anger at my brother appearing.   
  
I stood and turned, pushing the anger back into the recesses of my brain to forget about them, when I was face with a girl. I think she was in my math class; she was new. But wasn't too sure about that fact. Was I supposed to pay attention to the people that just passed by and had no impact of my life? No, that was Amanda's passion. She'd then come to me once she found something out and tell me about it. I'd forget, and if I needed to know something, she'd tell me later on. It was good to know she was useful for something.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice much harsher than I intended, but I like the way it sounded anyway.   
  
She looked at me, her eyes cool and seemingly portraying no emotion. She seemed unaffected by my cruel words or actions. "It's free country. But don't worry; I'm not here to debate that with you. I know how you feel. A life that was yours to play around with was taken from you," she looked at him. "Except there is a difference between you and I, I fight back."   
  
I glared at her, my eyes icy in contempt, yet I felt a kinship to this girl. "Well some of us can fight back," my tone was snotty, just what I was going for.   
  
She smiled, "I'm AJ. Take my hand if you want a fighting chance to well, fight back."   
  
I looked at her, and then at her hand. Her smiled seemed to look sincere. "Rich," I answered her, giving my name and stuck out my hand. But the moment our fingers touched, my hand passed through hers. She gave me an apologetic look before shimmering out of sight.   
  
I looked around and sighed, "I'm going made. First I imagine people, and then they talk to me, and to top it off, they disappear into think air. I really need to talk to someone about this problem." Shaking my head, I started walking out of the grove and out of the cemetery.  
  
As I walked into town, I looked into the shop that was owned by Connor's father. A girl was standing in the middle of the shop, being berated by some guy, who actually looked like Wesley, Connor's uncle, in fact, I think it was Wesley. Without thinking, I bustled in and over to the two.  
  
"AJ!" I gripped her arm. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Oliver just came and wants to see you!" I led her away from Wesley and out of the shop.  
  
"Thanks," she said as we walked along.  
  
"No problem, looks like you were backed into a corner," I answered her.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry about before. I sorta did something I wasn't supposed to, not really sure what, but it happened and I projected myself. That's when that weird British guy found me and fixed whatever I did. But he didn't tell me what I did. And I'm babbling, aren't I?" AJ asked me, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
I grinned, "Just a bit," I told her and we kept on walking.  
  
"So, where you going?" AJ asked after a bit/  
  
I shrugged, "Oh, nowhere special."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Nowhere special. Always wanted to go there."  
  
I shrugged again, "Welcome to join me, if you want," I told her.  
  
She smiled, "I think I will."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Eek, it's short! Sorry y'all but I didn't know what to do. But if anyone can guess where the convo between Rich and AJ came from (the nowhere special one) they get a prize! Hint: It's a Mel Brooks film. Oh, but on another note, response went and poofed! *sob* I don't feel loved!  



	16. Perceptio

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Jordan's POV  
  
I sat in my homeroom, bored out of my mind. Zane hadn't arrived yet and it was Monday morning, what could be worse? "Hello!" Gabriella bounced in front of me for a moment before sitting down. She drank the last bit of her coffee before tossing the cup into a nearby garbage can. Now I know what's worse, a hyper Gabriella on a Monday morning with no Zane.  
  
"Hello. Did someone decide to do the school good by giving you a pick me up?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeppers. My dad was making coffee and gave me some cause I was whining." She looked proud of that fact.  
  
"So, what's up?" I asked when the conversation started to drag.  
  
"Nothing much, hey, come to lunch with me, bring Zane too. We meet in the courtyard. I talk to you two," she told me, her voice low.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, cryptic much?" I asked in jest. She just gave me a bored look before flipping her hair and standing and walking out of the room and to her own homeroom.   
  
Zane came around a few minutes later and decided to tell me about the not so interesting things that he had to do over the weekend. I just listened and kept quiet, Oz had been all overprotective of me and if I even emitted a sniffle I was to go upstairs and take a nap. I spent most of my time in bed because of that.  
  
"Gabe and her friends want to meet us during lunch, you wanna?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me and smirked, "Of course I do. Don't want to upset her, now do we? She can get downright scary if she's pissed. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
"We wouldn't want that," I repeated, wondering what Gabriella wanted with the two of us.  
  
"Hey," Zane waved a hand in front of my face. "You zoned out on me for like the past five minutes." He gave me a goofy grin as I looked at him.  
  
"Yeah," I said finally.  
  
We talked for a few minutes when Tre sat down, "What's up you guys?" he asked as he pulled out a blank piece of paper to doodle on.  
  
"Not much," Zane shrugged as he gave a wicked grin, "Jordy launched himself into little old lady land for a bit, but I brought him back."  
  
I tossed a look Zane's way, but other wise ignored him. I was too busy trying to figure out why Gabriella needed to talk to me, and why she was so cryptic about it. I mean, it isn't that weird for girls and guys to talk. They do it all the time, in class a lot too.  
  
The classes seemed to drag by, and I just wanted to get to lunch, I wanted to know what this was about. When the bell rang, I ran out of class, not even bothering to wait for Zane and down to the cafeteria. My curiosity was killing me.  
  
By the time I had made it to the cafeteria, two teachers had caught me, but I was walking, and not out of breath, so it looked like I didn't really care about whatever Gabriella had to say. But I was fooling the outside world; I really wanted to know. I nearly started to jump around, but when I spotted Connor and Rich sitting at a picnic table, I thought better of it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Connor growled at me, his eyes dark.  
  
I narrowed my own eyes as my hackles rose, I felt a growl rising in the back of my throat, but a voice that sounded suspiciously a lot like Oz's told me not to. "I was told to come here. It's a free country after all," I said, closing the subject.  
  
"Here you are! You took off before I could even get out the door!" Zane said as bounded into the courtyard.  
  
I glared at him, "Shut up," I whispered.  
  
"Help, help! I'm being repressed!" he shouted before flopping to the ground.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but sat down next to him anyway, waiting for Gabriella to show up. Maybe then I could finally get some answers. The sun shown down on us, giving the courtyard a sleepy feeling, what with the warm air and the shade from the trees. If I wasn't so anxious to know what Gabriella wanted, I would have been perfectly content with staying there for a long period of time.  
  
"Good, you all showed up!" Gabriella said as she clapped her hands. Her two friends followed her, Serena and the new girl, AJ.  
  
I saw Rich wave slightly to AJ, who waved back and I briefly wondered what was going on between the two. If there was anything that was kept hidden from the outside world. Gabriella's voice brought me back though, as did Zane's pulling of my arm.  
  
"Come on you big lug! She wants to talk to us, at the bench, and let's go. I don't want to get any more grass stains on my pants. If I do, it'll bleed to my boxers, and I happen to like to keep those clean thank you very much!" Zane pulled harder on my arm and I allowed him to pull me toward the small group.  
  
Zane's POV  
  
After pulling Jordan over to the picnic table, I sat as far away as possible from Connor and Rich. I didn't know why they brought the four of us together, but if it had to do with making up, I wasn't going to be the one making the hugging and kissing movements.  
  
"What's the deal with you bringing us here?" Connor asked, getting straight to the point. I felt Jordan bristle next to me. I was sure he wanted to ask that, but after a moment he calmed down, but I still saw the glares that he was shooting the other boy's way.  
  
Gabriella looked at her two companions. It seemed as if she was mentally talking to her two companions. It seemed as if she was asking them something and they were replying, but they were silent, as if they were having the whole conversation mentally. Silently they all nodded and AJ stepped forward.  
  
"Over the weekend," she started, "I messed around in the magic shop in town. The reason I did this was because the night before the three of us," she pointed to herself and then Gabriella and Serena, "experienced something. But back to the spell. It was a basic hidden truth spell. I asked to be shown the faces of other who had the same amount of power as us."  
  
"And you guys showed up." Gabriella spoke up, "Or rather, she showed up, watching you.  
  
Rich nodded; it seemed to make sense to him, while this whole thing sounded like Greek to me. "So that's why you showed up, and then you were gone. But I saw you on that shop later on."  
  
AJ's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, that British guy found me, and interrupted me. Thanks for that by the way."  
  
I watched all of them. What were they talking about? And why on earth were they talking about spells? Spells, that was a load of shit. There was no such thing as magic. Looking around, I saw that the other didn't seem to care at all that magic was make believe. Even Jordan didn't blink anymore than usual, and certainly didn't look confused, unless his look of confusion consisted of making googly eyes at Gabriella, mane he had it bad.  
  
"There's no such thing as magic," I stated. The rest looked at me as if I was crazy, or had three heads, take your pick. "Well, there isn't," I tried to defend myself and my opinion to no avail.  
  
Serena turned to me, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "That's what I though too, but it's real. And we all have something in common. Ever one who has been having dreams, raise your hand." Looking around as I raised my own hand, the rest did the same. "The basic idea is that you either start off human and turn into animal or start off as animal and turn into human. But you feel as if you have a sudden urgency to go somewhere, you just don't know where. Am I correct, or am I correct?" she asked. I nodded in response to her question, of which, I had the sneaking suspicion it was rhetorical.  
  
We sat around the picnic table for the rest of lunch. By the end of our conversation I had picked up enough to realize that the seven of us had dreams that seemed to plague us at night. Although there was no violence, they just served to make us confused once we woke up.  
  
That night I again thought about the conversation that we had, had earlier in the day. Would tonight be anything like that? Would tonight be shrouded in mystery? Only one thing would tell me, and that would be to fall asleep. As I fell into bed and closed my eyes, I wondered how I got drawn into this, how I became so special as to be a part of this.  
  
Only time would tell. And with that thought still lingering in my mind, I fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
I ran; I ran, and I ran until I could run no more. I shifted in and out of my human form; I was intent on getting on where I was going. The sense of belonging was the only thing that stopped me. As I shifted into human for the final time, I saw I was not the first, nor the last to arrive.   
  
Gabriella and Jordan stood to my right, looking right for each other in some way. There was no sign of Connor or Serena, but Rich was there, talking to AJ on my left. They all had a regal look about them, that nobody could touch them. I guess I had that look too, after all, I was included in the group. Soon the missing people showed up and we stood around, waiting.  
  
"Why are we here? Who brought us?" Gabriella finally yelled in frustration, voicing all of the questions that where weighing heavily on our minds.  
  
"I did," a woman said from being. We all turned and saw a black haired woman who was neither old nor young, weak nor strong, ugly nor beautiful. "I brought you my children, to save the world as you know it."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Okay, first order of buisness, response sucks. Not that I hate it or anything, it's just that, two of my faithful reviewers dissapeared, poofed, whatever. Was it the shortness of the chapter, probably, that's why this is a bit longer, cause I felt really bad. Oh, and I included a couple of movie quotes, wanna take a crack at it? *wiggles eyebrows* As a warning note, the fic will be ending soon. Sorry for the lack of plot, it's just that, this fic was sorta a pig prolague to the next fic, which you have to check out. And can y'all review, please? I wanna reach 100 by the end of the story.  



	17. Fin

Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize. Which will be most of the main characters and Roslindale, Connecticut and I'm not sure about the rest yet. But I'll keep you posted, promise.  
  


* * *

  
Gabriella's POV  
  
I glared at the woman in front of our little gang. "So let me get this straight, you bring us together so you can bring balance and good to the world?" I stopped for a moment to collect my thoughts and to figure out what I was going to say next. "Balance is nothing. There is no good, there is no evil, there's only gray. You're just plain loony."  
  
I saw Connor smirking at my comment from the corner of my eye, but he stayed silent. Serena's eyes were closed; most likely my frank statement embarrassed her. Both Zane and AJ were grinning in an eerie impersonation of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, both looked happy that I spoke out and showed some kind of defiance. Rich just looked ambivalent.   
  
Gaining confidence from AJ and Zane, I looked at the woman who stood in front of us. "Who are you, and why did you bring us here. And again, you're just plain loony!"  
  
The woman didn't say anything about my attack on her sanity, but chose instead to answer my questions. "I am Gaia," the woman said, "and you are all here to unlock your power."  
  
"Gaia?" Serena asked, the squeaking of her voice betraying the seemingly causal question. "So you're saying that all the classical mythology tales are real?" her voice held a hint of awe in it.  
  
Gaia nodded, "Yes, the classical mythological tales are true, although many of them are grossly over exaggerated."  
  
"Okay, how about English for the rest of us?" Zane asked.  
  
Serena turned to Zane, hand on hip, "You know the gods… Zeus, Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Artemeis, and others? The stories about them, classical mythological tales, are otherwise known as myths?" her voice had a hint of irritation in it.  
  
"Oh," was all Zane said, still confused as ever, but he didn't want to make her mad. Just another person to add to his already long list.  
  
I sighed, "No bickering, unless I'm a part of it. Now why don't you," I turned to Gaia, or whatever her name was, "just do what you need to do so we can leave."  
  
She gave me an enigmatic smile, "As you wish," she said, and snapped her fingers, making us disappear and reappear somewhere else.  
  
"What the bleeding hell?" I yelled in surprise and a bit of outrage.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Connor turned to me, yelling.  
  
"It is not!" Jordan jumped to my defense.  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Hold it!" Serena stepped between the two verbally sparring boys. "We do don't need a fight on our hands. We have to get out of here, and we have to use our heads. Now lets work together."  
  
"I won't work with him!" both Jordan and Connor yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh deal with it!" Zane said over his shoulder, he was too busy talking to AJ, with Rich at her side, to really notice the fight that was taking place.  
  
The squabbling between Connor and Jordan and continued, much to the annoyance of Serena who tried time and time again to get them to stop and make peace. She sent me a pleading look to intervene, and intervene I did.  
  
"Break it up!" I yelled and jumped into the fray. It was a mess of arms, legs, and other appendages. I landed quite a few punches on Connor, not to many on Jordan cause he backed out as soon as I jumped in. By the time we had stopped, we both were muddy, black and blue, but Connor had a cut on him, so I had drawn first blood, therefore ending the fight.  
  
"That hurt!" Connor yelled.  
  
"It supposed to!" I yelled back.  
  
Serena sighed, "Not you two. Can't we all just get along?" she asked, pleading.  
  
"No!" we all shouted at her, many of us grinning. Except for Connor and Jordan of course, they were too busy glaring at one another.  
  
"On another note," AJ said, changing the subject, "which deity do you think we are? You know, since it seems to be that we would have a hell of a lot of power, and all."  
  
Serena's eyebrow furrowed. "I'm not sure," she confessed before flopping down on the ground. "I think that our animal forms may have something to do with it. So can a few of you change?"  
  
I volunteered, as did Rich. As we stood in front of her, as she inspected us, she murmured to herself before lighting up and motioning for us to turn back to humans. "I got Gabriella, it's easy. She's got a quiver and she turns into a doe; she's Artemis. Rich was a little harder, but he turned into an eagle, a golden one to be precise. So my guess is on Zeus."  
  
One by one she had us turn into animals. It was slowly revealed to each one of us who each of our inner beings were.  
  
Jordan, Ares.  
Connor, Apollo.  
Serena, Selene.  
Zane, Hermes.  
AJ, Hectate.  
  
As we stood around we looked at each other. "We're special," AJ said finally.  
  
"We always have been," Jordan said, "but this time, we have something to connect us to each other." He then turned to Connor, "Look, I don't like you that much. But I'm willing to put aside my differences if we have to work together," he held out a hand, "what do you say?"  
  
Connor looked down at the offered hand, and then back up to Jordan and then back down again. "I say, truce," they did the manly hug thing.  
  
"Yay!" I said. Everybody looked at me strangely and I blushed, "Lemme guess that wasn't the right thing to say, huh?"  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads and Jordan walked over to me, finally coming to a halt not even a foot away. We looked into each other's eyes as he leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes, hoping for what I thought was coming. "Remember," he whispered once he was less than an inch from my lips, "I'm not kissing you, I'm whispering to your lips."  
  
And then I woke up. Blinking I laid back down turned over and shrieked into my pillow. That was one freaky dream, and my inner mind really wanted to tell me something, huh? Suddenly the phone next to my bed rang. I picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Gabe, please tell me you had the same dream I just did."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: It's done! *grin* and I got the chapters right too! Hehe. There will be a fluff piece that will take place 2 years in the future entitled "A Comedy of Errors" posted around Thurssay of next week for everyone's enjoyment! Now sorry the ending was a bit rushed, I just felt this was a good ending...and please, review!  



End file.
